Wicked Love
by CidySmiley
Summary: Kagome Higurashi was as kind hearted and loving as the world is wide,she was smart and caring.Many would say, her only flaw would have to be her gang-banging, tattooed, half demon mate. Please R&R, WARNING:Possessive Inuyasha and Strong Sexual Content.
1. Chapter 1

**Guilty as charged: A new story, sue me. This story is a mix of sexy, hot and delicious. I do not own Inuyasha. **

**Summary: Kagome Higurashi was as kind hearted and loving as the world is wide, as many would say, her only flaw would have to be her gang-banging, tattooed, half demon boyfriend. **

The young always have the same problem - how to rebel and conform at the same time. They have now solved this by defying their parents and copying one another. ~Quentin Crisp

A boy becomes an adult three years before his parents think he does, and about two years after he thinks he does. ~Lewis B. Hershey, _News__summaries_, 31 December 1951

You can tell a child is growing up when he stops asking where he came from and starts refusing to tell where he is going. ~Author Unknown

XXXX

Kagome felt a sight of relief as the last bell sounded for school. She slowly collected her things and heaved herself out of the desk.

The one hour lecture about the "I think, Therefore I am," WAS interesting, but on a bright and sunny Thursday, it just wasn't up her alley.

She quickly slipped her binder in her backpack and pushed the heavy thing up on her shoulders and made her way to her locker.

She weaved through the school, bumping shoulders with fellow students before reaching her locker and quickly and spun the combo quickly.

She didn't know why she was suddenly in such a hurry.

She looked up as she heard a bang, her friend Sango had slammed into the locker next to hers with big frantic eyes.

"Oh Kagome, please tell me you got those notes for the lecture – I was sleeping," Sango admitted sheepishly.

Kagome laughed, "Don't worry, while we were watching the video I copied mine cause I heard your snoring." She informed her friend and handed her a copy.

"Oh thank you! THANK YOU! You are absolutely the best the very very best. I owe you big time." She said as Kagome pulled her pink sweater out of the locker and onto her body before shutting it and pulling her purple backpack on her shoulders once more.

"Don't worry about it." She said.

They walked out to the front of the school and sat on the benches and waited for Ayame and Akira, The front was already clearing out as kids escaped into their parents cars and off they went.

The school was pretty much deserted at this point when Ayame and Akira arrived. They all packed on one of the benches and waited for their rides.

Ayame sighed dramatically as she flipped her phone shut angrily.

"What's wrong Aya?" Akira asked, flipping a bit of blond hair out of her eyes angrily. She wasn't a natural blond, Kagome always told her that her brown hair was perfect but she didn't believe her.

"My mom can't pick me up. She's got a meeting at the office until seven." She said sadly.

"Oh jeez, what are you going to do?" Sango asked.

"Walk I guess-" She was interrupeted by Akira.

"No way! Your house is way far from here! You want me to give you money for the bus, I would ask my mom but we have to rush a dentist appointment and we're already taking Sango home." She said, guiltily.

"Nah, I'll just walk, I'm kinda scared of buses." She said, playing with a strand of her dark red hair.

Kagome chewed her lip anxiously, she would feel terrible if her friend had to ride the gross city bus, or walk home in the heat, not to mention her friends mom would have a heart attack if her daughter was walking all alone all the way home.

"Why don't you ride with me and Yasha? It's on the way, and he wouldn't mind."

An awkward silence settled over the group, "I uh-um, well, it's really not that bad. I could just walk, and I don't really know him, and I don't want to inconvience you guys, and it's really no big deal." Ayame stuttered out.

"Nonsense! It's on the way to his apartment, And he's super nice. He's just not that talkative."

The girls had only met her boyfriend once, and briefly, within those brief seconds he managed to not only frighten them, but also insult three of the men at the party they were at.

"If – If you say so." She said.

Kagome quickly sent a text to Inuyasha informing him of the situation. And waited, Kagome chewed her lip, her nervous habit.

She knew how the girls felt about her relationship.

But they just judged Inuyasha before they really met him.

Although she did too, she had orginonally met him at a party, she was just leaving, realizing that this wasn't her kind of crowed, her offered to take her home, and she agreed. And that was the beginning of their relationship.

Inuyasha was 23 years old next to Kagome's measly 16 (Though about to be 17) He was also openly affiliated with the cities largest gang, The Kings.

But he was her mate, fate had made her so, and she loved him just the way he was.

The girls thought he was using her for sex, and a relationship. But she knew the truth, he loved her. Truly.

She smiled as she heard the tell tale sign of his car. The thrum of the bass was steady as she looked up. His sleek black car came into view.

She stood hugging Sango and Akira quickly before motioning Ayame.

She noticed the wary looks they threw to each other and wanted to sigh.

"You can just get in the back." Kagome said, opening the door for her and then climbing in the front next to her boyfriend.

Kagome turned in the seat to watch her friend analyze her boyfriend.

Inuyasha had his long silver hair thrown over one shoulder, she could see the tattoo of the Grim Reaper on his back well part of it. Just the scythe and part of the cloak.

She tapped his muscular shoulder.

"Inuyasha, this is Ayame, Ayame, this is Inuyasha." She smiled goofily.

Inuyasha glanced at her friend briefly in the rearview mirror his gold eyes piercing before waving a lax hello.

Kagome told Inuyasha her address and he nodded before he started driving.

Kagome started to chat endlessly, out of nervousness.

"So Ayame, The lecture today – In Human grown in the devepement? Cool huh?" She asked.

"Yeah, super cool. Actually." She said still tensed but not as much as before.

Kagome smiled, "How was your day actually, We didn't talk much." She said.

Ayame sighed. "It was good, long." She said, smiling now.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha, leaning over to kiss his cheek.

"How was your day baby?" She asked him. He turned his head toward her as they came upon a red light.

"Good." He rumbled, his voice was a deep gravel pit.

His took her hand in his and brought it too his lips as Kagome blushed furiously.

Ayame looked away pointedly.

Kagome watched as he pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his back pocket and put one between his lips, she dug out a lighter out of his glove compartment and helped him light up.

As he rolled down the window and blew smoke out of his nostrils, and then his mouth she asked:

"What did you do today?"

"Stuff." He answered, as usual.

She smiled at him and kissed his tan shoulder.

They pulled up to Ayame's home not fifteen minuets later.

Ayame gathered her stuff and thanked them, "Thank you Kagome, Thank you Inuyasha."

Kagome smiled brightly, "No problem" Inuyasha muttered.

They waited until Ayame was safely tucked away inside of her home before starting off again, this time in the direction of Inuyasha's condo.

They didn't ride in silence any longer, Inuyasha turned on his music, the thump of the bass and the vulgar lyrics didn't really startle Kagome as it used too.

He pulled up to the building and parked swiftly, grabbing her backpack before she could grab it, she giggled at his silent chivalry.

She knew he had probably done some harsh business today because he wasn't being as talktative as usual.

When they entered his Condo Kagome made herself at home, kicking off her shoes and dropping her backpack and braced herself.

She could hear the big paws of Inuyasha's dog sliding around on the floor before he came barreling in his big paws landed right on Kagome's breasts as he licked away at her face.

Inuyasha snatched the dog back, "Hey none of that." He said. But you could hear the humor in his voice.

She watched with amusement as he fell back on the couch and closed his eyes.

She prowled to him, and climbed on him. She lay directly on top of him, her hands placed on his chest her forehead under his chin.

His hands ran up her back, resting on her bottom.

"what's wrong?" She asked him.

"Nothing baby, don't worry about it." She looked up at him, her eyes drifted to his lips, he caught her bottom lip between his teeth absently. And sucked gently, edging a moan out of her.

Her hands slid down his chest as his tongue plunged in her mouth, exploring, playing. It was a battle for dominance.

His hand squeezed her rump, earning another moan out of her.

He lifted up then, her legs wrapped around his waist as he carried her to his room or, "Bachelor Pad" As she liked to tease him.

He dropped her on the bed before pitching off his shirt.

Her eyes admired his tattoo's briefly, there was one on his right pectorial of two masks one frowning and crying and one happy and bright.

On his left pectorial there were three clown faces, one with it's eyes sown shut, one with it's mouth sown shut and one with it's ears sown shut.

On his right bicep there was a snake wrapped around with it's mouth open and fangs protruding.

On the back of his neck there was a cross, on his back of course, the Grim reaper, one finger pointed out, one eye peaking out from beneath his hood and an elegant scythe in his bony hand.

Kagome eyes fled down his chest, down to where his hip bones diped down into those jeans he crawled up the bed to rest between her legs and started to kiss at her neck. Her hands flew to his hair and her head pulled back.

His tounge flicked out to caress the mate mark that he had installed three weeks ago, his hips grinding against hers.

She was absolutely on fire.

She felt his hardness through her short and his jeans.

He rumbled as she arched up and ground her core against him.

He made fast work of his shirt pulling it down and her bra aswell, Kagome was contemplating why she even bothered to wear nice undergarments around him as he kissed a path to her breats.

Her tongue flicking out to taste the red nipple.

She was moaning and writhing in extacy when her cell phone rang. She dug it out of her shorts pocket as Inuyasha trailed his lips over her hips and licked her belly button.

She watched him yank the white shorts down her legs and smile at her racy red underwear, she worn it just for him.

She answered the phone without looking at who it was.

"Hey Kagster" It was Sango.

Kagome watched in horror as Inuyasha smirked evilly.

She snapped at him, signaling him to stop so she could talk on the phone.

But he just kept going.

"I was just wondering what you were doing this weekend." She asked.

Inuyasha pulled small lace part that was protecting her sex from his seeking mouth away and planted a kiss on her sex.

"I-I-'m Not doing anything, I don't know." Kagome heard her voice, and wanted to curse, her voice as shaky and husky.

"we should –"

Inuyasha's mouth was working magic, his tongue darting out to flick against her clit.

"go to this party-"

His lips suctioned around her red and angry clit, her body arched off the bed she bit her lip until she could taste the blood so she wouldn't cry out.

"I'm sorry, Sango I-"

Inuyasha's hand flew up, snatched the pink phone from her hand and spoke into the receiver quickly, "She's busy." And then hung up.

Kagome came undone on the bed as he began working her sex with his tongue the way she wanted him too. Her voice carried out through the condo.

And as she was at the brink of pleasure she had to wonder why her life was so great.

At least, for now.

**Author Note: How was it? This isn't my NEW NEW story that will be out by this weekend, but this one is just something I've been playing around with. **

_Update Schedule: _

**5+ review continued **

**10+ reviews continued quickly.**


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own Inuyasha_

_Man is a knot into which relationships are tied. ~Antoine de Saint-Exupéry,_

_When in doubt, make a fool of yourself. There is a microscopically thin line between being brilliantly creative and acting like the most gigantic idiot on earth. So what the hell, leap. ~Cynthia Heimel, "Lower Manhattan Survival Tactics"_

_I dip my pen in the blackest ink, because I'm not afraid of falling into my inkpot. ~Ralph Waldo Emerson_

Kagome awoke promply at six a.m. rolling around in Inuyasha's arms and burying her face deep in his chest. She reached behind her to shut off her alarm clock before trying to wrestle out of Inuyasha's arms.

They only tightened around her more.

His face nuzzled in her neck and his thigh came between hers so she couldn't escape.

"Inuyasha" Kagome groaned as she tried to escape once more to no avail.

"Stay."

His voice was a gravel pit with sleep.

"I have to shower." She said.

He reluctantly let her go.

She plowed way from him and rolled off the bed. His shirt that she was wearing blew gently against her knee's as she went to shut the balcony doors before making her way to the bathroom.

She pulled the shirt off and dropped it in his dirty clothes basket before cranking up the hot water and stepping in. At first her body was covered in goose bumps but they soon went away as the hot water took effect and her muscles started to relax and the slight pain between her legs from last nights adventure was slowly fading away.

As she grasped his shampoo and squirted some in her hand and started to rub it into her hair as she took in the scent of honey and soap.

She loved the smell of him.

She rinsed that out, and then in went the conditioner.

She scrubbed her body with his ivory smelling soap and then wrinsed the conditioner out.

She stepped out of the shower, and wrapped herself in his thick terry cloth robe. She blew dry her hair with his blow drier and brushed her teeth with his tooth brush.

By then the dog was circling around her feet happy that someone was finally awake.

She got out and crept to the kitchen careful not to wake Inuyasha up to slip the dog some lunch meat before Inuyasha could deny her saying he didn't want his dog to get fat.

But as she passed the couch she sighed at a familiar sight. Miroku and Kouga sleeping in the living room.

Kagome's cheeks flushed with anger.

That was one thing that Kagome didn't appreciate.

His friends, around, all. The. Time.

She knew they had homes for themselves why didn't they go there?

And she knew that was hypocritical of her, but she couldn't help it. They inspired her boyfriend to bad things.

When she met Inuyasha he was a small drug user. Didn't do it often, still did it once in a blue moon. But for the most part she got him out of that mindset. She knew she might never be able to get him to quit smoking but that was something she would be able to live with.

His friends were bad influences.

And then she felt bad instantly.

What would she do if he didn't like her friends (which he didn't but still) then she would be really sad. She didn't want to feel this way, so she wouldn't do that to him. She would simply have to suck it up.

After slipping the dog some lunch meat she quickly went in the room and changed into her jeans and a plain black tank top under her lace top.

"Can I take your car?" she whispered to Inuyasha.

He nodded and thrust the keys at her and turned over to go back to sleep.

She tiptoed out of the house after getting new food for the dog and water. And switching off the television the boys had left on, picking up the gin bottle off the floor and then headed on.

She took his car to school and parked carefully.

When she arrived in the cafeteria she slid beside her friends and stole orange juice from Sango.

Who clucked at her disapprovingly.

"Bad Kagome, Bad hickey." Kagome's hand flew up to hold her neck were a brash purple bruise had formed over night.

Ayame's nose wrinkled. "Seriously? Do you guys ever just keep your hands off each other?"

Akira giggled, "I want the honest truth, how much do you guys have sex a week?" She asked.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Like once or twice." The girls relaxed visibly. "A night."

"Ew!" Sango called.

"Honestly I don't know why you're with him. At all, But I wont judge. I promise." Ayame said. And winked.

Kagome was always sticking up for Inuyasha in the face of her friends. She has been actually spending the majority of her time trying to show them examples of what a good guy he was.

She had a AP History quiz that day and another humanities quiz. She also had to make a couple trips to the art museum for Humanities but would do that with Inuyasha later.

AP Literature finals were coming up so Kagome was growing stressed.

She had a job interview on the upcoming weekend to work at a daycare center. It would look good on her transcript considering she wanted to be a Kindergarten teacher.

She felt a fluttering in her stomach.

Kagome knew something bad was going to happen that day because she had a tight feeling in her stomach.

She ended up staying two hours after school for student tutoring and helped anime club set up their posters for their up coming cosplay.

As she leaned over to tape up the last poster over the ledge of the stairs she felt her stomach clench angrily and her hips throb. She leaned in to squeeze her sides quickly before leaning back.

She then ran home to get clothes. So by the time she got to Inuyasha's condo.

And by then the pain had dulled by come back at some time. And the bad feeling was even higher than before.

She rode the elevator up and frowned as she heard some thumping.

Her face drained of color as she reached Inuyasha's floor. From his apartment loud music was filling the space.

The neighbor woman was glaring wildly at the door with the phone in her hand no doubt about to call the police.

She scrambled past the woman.

"I'm so sorry! I'll tell them to turn it down immediately." She said. Her eyes frantic, hips pulsing widely.

The woman let a gentle smile loose. "Alright honey, you do that and then come back out here, you look … sick, are you okay?" The woman stepped forward.

"I'll be out in a minuet." She stammered and danced her way away from the awaiting gaze of the woman and into Inuyasha's apartment.

She pushed open the door and her eyes grew wide. There must have been 150 people in there. All pushed together and dancing wildly. There was a couple pushed up against the wall with their hands were they didn't belong.

Kagome pushed through the crowed as Nausea bubbled sickly in her stomach.

She found Inuyasha seated at the table. In his hands was a bottle of what looked like Vodka, a blunt burning stably in a skull ash tray and a girl leaned over the back of his chair whispering in his ear.

She recognized the girl as Kikyo. A girl who had messed around with Inuyasha before Kagome had come along and a girl who couldn't seem to leave him alone.

Her breast were spilling out of her top wildly. You could see the color of her nipple through the white top. The bottom of the dress was ridiculously short. You could see the top of her thigh highs and since she was leaned over, her thong as well.

Inuyasha's friends were all seated in a familiar manner.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome's voice broke as nausea rose high and hard in her stomach.

He looked over her dully at first until he saw the frantic and hurt look in his eyes.

He had promised no more parties like this.

She spun on a heel before she blew up. She pushed through the crowed her backpack hitting people one girls spat on her as she accidentally hit her with her backpack.

She pushed out of the room and into the hallways. Past the neighbor who yelled if she was okay. The music had suddenly stopped but Kagome kept running. She hit the elevator and when that took to long she started running down the stairs.

She ran past his car, past a dog, past the building and into ongoing traffic.

She waved for a taxi and one came barreling for her. She slid in. Pushing the rest of her lunch money at him with tear filled instructions to her home.

The whole rocky way home in the cab her phone was vibrating, and her eyes were burning with the unfamiliar feeling of tears. The cabbie kept asking if she was okay and she kept nodding.

He dropped her off at home instructing her to keep her money the ride was free. She made it two steps up the stairs when she finally threw up.

The nachos and energy drink she had for lunch not good the second time around.

For the next five minuets after the vomiting they were spent dryheaving. Her hips pulsed wildly and she cried heavily.

When she went inside her mother looked at her with pity in her eyes and came rushing over.

"Honey, whats the matter."

Kagome gripped her stomach in worry and looked up at her mom. "I don't know mom, I don't know.

**(End of Chapter) **

**QUIZ TIME: **

_**What do you think the stomach pain should be? **_

_**Pregnancy? **_

_**Cramps? **_

_**Appendecidis? **_

_**Or something else? Your vote**_

_**:D **_

_**Update Scheduled: **_

_**10+ reviews updated quickly **_

_**5+ reviews continued**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Because I am a woman, I must make unusual efforts to succeed. If I fail, no one will say, "She doesn't have what it takes." They will say, "Women don't have what it takes." ~Clare Boothe Luce**

I myself have never been able to find out precisely what feminism is: I only know that people call me a feminist whenever I express sentiments that differentiate me from a door mat or a prostitute. ~Rebecca West, "Mr Chesterton in Hysterics: A Study in Prejudice," _The__Clarion_, 14 Nov 1913, reprinted in _The__Young__Rebecca_, 1982

Women have been taught that, for us, the earth is flat, and that if we venture out, we will fall off the edge. ~Andrea Dworkin

**I do not own Inuyasha. **

* * *

><p>Kagome awoke to a distant beeping sound in the distance. She turned her head away from the unattractive sound.<p>

She buried her face deep in the pillow and ignored the stinging pain in her wrist.

At the last thought that her wrist was hurting she jerked up from her spot and realized where she was with a flood of horror.

After throwing up at home, Kagome fainted. Her mother had driven her to the emergency room. And now Kagome had an IV. OH GOD WHAT WAS HAPPENING?

Kagome tended to panic when she was in those types of situations and found herself glancing to and fro for an escape.

She was about to swing her leg over the bed as the door slid open and her mother came in wearing her purple sweater and a worried expression.

"Mom? What's going on?" Kagome asked as the doctor entered behind her. He was a brunette with a strong nose and forehead but still slightly handsome non the less.

"Hello, I'm doctor Horishi, How are you feeling any pain? Discomfort?" He asked.

Kagome nodded, "A little in my lower tummy." Kagome said still frantically looking at her mother for help.

The doctor smiled at the use of the childlike word.

"Yes, the stitches are going to do that honey but don't worry, you'll feel fine soon enough. I've prescribed you some pain medication and some vitamins to help you fight infection while you're healing, if you feel better." The doctor said, a kind smile on his face.

"Mom what happened?" Kagome asked, her hand laid on her stomach.

"You had you appendix removed honey, I'm sorry." Her mother laid a gentle hand on her forehead.

"No no! There's no need to be sorry, It's my fault for making you stay at the hospital with me, and pay my hospital bills and for getting sick and-"

The doctor chuckled, "Selfless, aren't you?"

He cleared his throat and continued talking. "Don't worry, the surgery went flawless. We used the Laparoscope so here in about 12 or 14 hours you can get up and walk around again. You can return to your normal activities within about two or three weeks depending on how you're feeling." The doctor said, "just rest for now and here in a few hours I'll have the doctor bring you a slushy." He said and patted Kagome on the head.

"I'll be doing my rounds if you need me, have one of the nurses page me." He assured.

And then left with his white coat swaying slightly.

"I'm so sorry mom." Kagome hung her head as her mother urshered her to scoot over and allow her under the covers with her daughter.

"you've got nothing to be sorry for darling! This wasn't your fault. It can happen to anyone. But the doctor told me that you needed to start eating more fruits and vegetables and fiber." Her mother said confidently.

"This changes everything," Her mother continued "We're all on a family new health diet, we eat to much fried food. This was crazy. And it's not your fault. I'm just glad they got it out before it ruptured." She said smiling.

Her mother and her sat in silence for a moment before her mother cleared her throat suspiciously, "So I called Inuyasha." She said.

Kagome glared at her mischievous mother. "I don't know what's going on with you two, but you've both been together long enough to figure it out." Her mother said.

Her mother absolutely loved Inuyasha. She loved everything about him, his ears and his tattoo's. She was actually designing his newest tattoo.

She often took her side on the few times that they got in arguments and hoped to one day have children that had little puppy dog ears on top of them.

"Mom, I don't know if me and Inuyasha can do this anymore." She admitted.

Her mother drew her arms around her daughter.

"Do what honey, talk to me?" She pleaded.

"All he does is party, drink and smoke. I love him mom, god I love him. But I'm tired of dealing with these insecurities. What if we never get a stable life because the only way he makes money is through his daddies company (Which he hasn't gotten yet) and a drive byes? How does he expect me to live with him when all I can think about is waking up to one of his friends laying naked on the couch, how?" She asked.

And kept going, her mother just sat tight and listened.

"I don't know how to keep up with today's girls either mom. You should see them!"

Kagome said, her mother began a gentle message on her daughters shoulders.

"I could never ever stomach walking out of the house like that. You should see the things they do to their bodies mom." She said and sniffed, "I don't want to live with the insecurities that one day he's going to find a bigger better female than me at one of his parties that can handle his life." She said.

"I try and try to defend him against my friends but time after time he proves ME wrong and does something really messed up like this" She said.

"What did he do?"

Kagome took a deep breath. "When I went to his house he had about 100 drunk people and some girl hanging over his shoulder. Drugs on the counter and the neighbor lady about to call the police."

Kagome's mother drew her arms tighter around her daughter before she let her go and took her hands.

"I'm going to tell you a story about me and Markin"

Markin was her father, who was from Romania who as only a college trip when he met her highschooler mother and knocked her up. Thus Kagome, Though her mother had almost never talked about him. He had only been in her life for seven years, and then passed away from natural causes.

"When I first met him, he was on a college trip. And he was with his friends, and at first, I thought he was this big meanie." Kagome smiled at her mothers choice of words.

"It was because he was around his friends. His friends just despised me. Said I ruined the partier in him. I realized, the reason he partied, was because he couldn't stop. That was the way he lived and either I had to adapt or leave him."

Her mother took a deep breath.

"So I left."

Kagome gasped, she had never heard this before.

"I went home for two weeks, and two weeks turned into a month and a month turned into a month and half, and I didn't talk to him. Actually I figured that he had went back home." She swallowed noticeably.

"That's when I found out I was pregnant. I decided I was going to raise you and do it all on my own." She said and then smiled.

"That's when he came back. I was leaving to go work at the diner, my third night there, and he dropped to his knee's in front of me. I had never seen him so tired in my life. He had bags under his eyes and had gotten some gray hair." She giggled.

"He was begging me saying: 'Please don't leave, please don't leave.' I found out that while I was thinking he went home he was actually cleaning himself up and getting a job and a home. He got a job as an accountant and then a CEO. That's when I was pregnant with Souta."

She waved her hand absently.

"that's besides the point. This is what you need to do. Show him that he can either clean himself up, or he can go somewhere. I guarantee, Ignore him for awhile, his phone calls, his voice mails, Emails whatever."

Kagome blinked at her suddenly devious mom.

"And I bet you 20 dollars that within the next three week's you'll have a new man."

Kagome blinked at her mother and wondered when her mother had grown some balls.

She spent the rest of the night in the hospital planning deviously with her mother. Studiously ignoring Inuyasha's phone calls and watching Golden girls. She got to eat a slushy and watch a movie with her mother who decided to stay with her daughter.

Kagome listened to her mother's quiet snores that night with a crooked smile on her face.

She hated to give Inuyasha a compromise but she had too. There was no other way that she could do this.

If he wanted the family he talked about all the time, if he wanted them to work, this plan had to work.

She didn't care if he stayed in a gang and some some marijuana everyonce in a while. As long as the other heavy drugs stopped and Kikyo stopped.

Kagome's fists clenched at the thought of the girl. She had everything Kagome didn't have. Fake breast, balance and seduction.

Kagome had to wonder when her and Inuyasha settled their conflict if they could, then she would beat Kikyo at her own game.

Kagome smiled openly.

Yes, that would do.

But someone had to teach her.

* * *

><p><strong>Update Schedule: <strong>

**5+ reviews continued**

**10+reviews Continued quickly **

**I do not own Inuyasha **

* * *

><p><strong>So Here's the next quiz: <strong>

**Should Kagome steal Inuyasha by:**

**Seduction**

**Her Powers over her mate **

**Or something that you creative people come up with?**

**By the way, thank you so much for all the reviews. My next story should be out by Sunday this week so look for that.**


	4. Chapter 4

Sometimes I feel that life is passing me by, not slowly either, but with ropes of steam and spark-spattered wheels and a hoarse roar of power or terror. It's passing, yet I'm the one who's doing all the moving. ~Martin Amis, _Money_

Old Time, in whose banks we deposit our notes  
>Is a miser who always wants guineas for groats;<br>He keeps all his customers still in arrears  
>By lending them minutes and charging them years.<br>~Oliver Wendell Holmes

Why won't they let a year die without bringing in a new one on the instant, can't they use birth control on time? I want an interregnum. The stupid years patter on with unrelenting feet, never stopping - rising to little monotonous peaks in our imaginations at festivals like New Year's and Easter and Christmas - But, goodness, why need they do it? ~John Dos Passos, 1917

_I do not own Inuyasha _

"So You guys broke up?" Sango said.

Kagome shook her head, "Not necessarily" The happiness she saw on her friends face melted away.

"Okay I don't understand, either you broke up, or you didn't, which one is it?" She asked.

They were sitting in her room posted on her bed. It was her second whole week out of the hospital and was still lazing around the house not wanting to admit that she was fine enough to return to school.

And also she wanted to stay out of the public eye just in case she ran into Inuyasha.

Her wound was completely healed and her doctor had summed it up to the fact that she had a small amount of demon blood in her from Inuyasha's and hers mating.

She was eating solids with no discomfort or anything.

"I'm teaching him a lesson" She said firmly.

The girls looked at her in interest now, "what lesson?" They asked.

Kagome smirked.

"That he needs to do a little more appreciating. I'm tired of taking the backseat in his social life, and he'll have to learn that I'm more important that I seem." Kagome said.

The girls were looking at her eagerly now.

"I'm glad you said that," Sango said, picking excitedly at her fingernails. "Because you see, there's this party going up tomorrow night and we so have to go . And now that you're completely healed we're so going to go but first," Sango had a mischevious smirk on her face. "A makeover." She said.

Kagome almost squealed. It had been a long time since she had felt the pleasures of the of a makeover.

The girls were talking fast now.

"Mud masks, and make up oh and cute outfits."

At that moment, Souta opened the door a guilty expression on his face.

"What's wrong" She asked immediately.

"Inuyasha called, I answered, he wants to talk to you." Souta held up a phone.

Kagome reached for it, and when she grabbed it she clicked the end button.

Souta gasped, "What was that for?" He questioned.

"He needs to learn his lesson and he's not going to learn it with you opening doors for him."

Souta just shook his head, "I will never understand girls." He muttered

**I N U Y A S H A **

Inuyasha cursed desperately.

Why wouldn't she pick up the goddamn phone?

He had been calling and calling. He felt his heart drop as he collapsed back on the couch.

He hadn't left his apartment in many days. He couldn't, he didn't want to. He needed his Kagome.

From the moment they had met he knew she would be his. That she was meant to be his. She was perfect inside and out.

(_Flash__Back}_

She had looked so out of place at the party. Sitting with her hands in her lap and an untouched wine cooler. Her friends were scattered around her in different levels of intoxication while she was completely sober.

He watched her for about an hour. She still didn't pick up the wine cooler. He heard her try excuse after excuse to get home.

She had to do homework, She had to feed the cat, it was getting late.

But the girls always countered and found a way to keep her there.

Finally he had decided, those friends were bad influences on her.

He strut over. Walking over Kikyo who was all cracked up on the heroin that everyone had been shooting up with upstairs. She was slumped on the kitchen floor her eyes hooded and a smooth smile on her face.

That's what drugs did to people.

He walked right up to her. He threw her a gentle smile, "Hey, Can I walk you out?" He asked.

He was hoping she was smart enough to take the que, and she was. She stood quickly, grabbing her jacket and waving at her friends who had their mouths open in surprise and looks of worry on their face.

He walked her to his car. His hand on her small elbow.

"you need a ride home?" He asked gently. She looked at him warily.

"I don't think so." He knew that look. "I won't hurt you. I promise, I just want to help you." He said, he made his voice as gentle as possible.

Something in her eyes softened and she allowed him to help her into his car.

The ride was smooth, and quiet.

He pulled up to a familiar frozen yogurt spot. She looked up at him with surprise.

"Come on, lets get ice-cream."

He watched surprise fill her eyes. "I..I.. I don't have any money." She stuttered out.

He smiled at her, "I know. I've got it." He assured her.

He ordered for her and watched her devour the frozen yogurt quick and mannerly with a smile on his face.

"My names Inuyasha. What's yours?" He asked.

She looked up and smiled for the first time. It was like the sun breaking through the clouds.

"Kagome, I've heard of you." She blurted.

"Oh you have?" he inquired.

"You I heard that you were In that … gang?" She said, it came out like a question.

"The .. Kings?" She asked.

He nodded. "I don't want you to judge me on that one."

She raised a brow, and he did something he hadn't done with any other female besides his mother.

He reached across the table, grasped her hand and kissed it gently. "I don't want you to think that's what makes me. I don't want you to think that I'm stuck in that mindset." He said.

She stuttered and her face turned an attractive shade of pink.

"I .. I just met you." She said.

"Yes, But I don't want this to be the last time we meet." He said. And she smiled brightly.

It was the beginning of a beautiful relationship.

{_End__of__Flashback}_

Inuyasha rubbed his face with his hands.

He wouldn't allow his relationship to crash over something this stupid. He wouldn't allow her to escape his grasp.

He would fight for her, even if it was against he, every moment he would be pushing to keep her. Pushing to stay with her.

Every second of everyday he would be with her.

Nothing would stop him.

**Important Author Note: PLEASE CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY IT'S THE ONE EVERYONE VOTED ON! **

**Update Schedule: **

**5+ reviews: Continued**

**10+ reviews: Continued quickly **


	5. Chapter 5

The future is called "perhaps," which is the only possible thing to call the future. And the only important thing is not to allow that to scare you. ~Tennessee Williams, _Orpheus__Descending_, 1957

The young always have the same problem - how to rebel and conform at the same time. They have now solved this by defying their parents and copying one another. ~Quentin Crisp

When I was a boy of fourteen, my father was so ignorant I could hardly stand to have the old man around. But when I got to be twenty-one, I was astonished at how much he had learned in seven years. ~Author unknown, commonly attributed to Mark Twain but no evidence has yet been found for this _(Thanks,__Garson__O'Toole!)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: A look Into the Past, When Inuyasha Met Kagome's Parents! <strong>

* * *

><p>Kagome stood with her hands on her hips as she looked upon the group of busy Kindergarteners. They were all reaching and grabbing.<p>

It was around Christmas time. Her youngest cousin, Miku was having her birthday party.

For her birthday party. She wanted to decorate Christmas ornaments and cookies. So all the children started to arrive, it was about ten or twelve total and they were all frantically reaching over each other, asking for help with the hot glue gun and sticking googly eyes all over the clear and pink ornaments.

Kagome had only gotten clear and pink because she didn't realize that boys were coming.

As always, Kagome's mother and her sister had inlisted Kagome to help with the children. They had taken off when all the parents had started dropping off their children and driving off in their minivans like they couldn't wait to get away from their children.

So first they had popped balloons and then they picked out birthday hats and cups and now they were on their way to decorating ornaments.

Kagome had already informed Inuyasha of her situation and he insisted on coming over to help.

At this time, Kagome's mother hadn't met Inuyasha. Only had heard stories of him from her only daughter and reveled in the fact that she had a boyfriend.

Kagome was overjoyed as she heard the sound of the doorbell sounding.

She left the children for just a moment to run down to answer the door. She ran down the stairs and threw the door open to see her boyfriend, in all his glory.

She yanked him inside seeing as if it was snowing and she didn't want him to get sick.

He just raised a brow at the sight of all the shoes that were pilled on the floor.

She ushered him up the stairs after appeasing his attire. Under the thick coat that he shred off he had a black tight t-shirt on. Tattoo's were showing from the short sleeves. His dark jeans had a dragon on the bottom pant leg and his hair was wild around his shoulders.

"Okay," She started explaining: "Right now, we're decorating ornaments. Feel free to make on." She threw a small smile at him.

He rolled his eyes at her childish, but cute, antics.

Inuyasha's face was absolutely priceless as he first laid his eyes down on the horde of Kindergarteners with hot glue guns.

She giggled and pulled him to sit in a chair, "Everyone" She called. Her voice loud and clear, they stopped instantly to see what she had to announce. Although a few of them fidgeted and looked impatient they were the most calm group of children she had laid her eyes on.

"This is Inuyasha. You're other helper. If you need any help, tell him. And he will help you." She said.

They all smiled and ordered him to decorate with them.

Kagome smiled as she watched from a distance Inuyasha help Miku hot glue a pink puff ball to a big ornament.

She pulled the last batch of cookies out of the oven and turned it off before leaving to help Inuyasha decorate his ornament.

She giggled as he got hot glue stuck to his fingers and flicked it off impatiently.

She glued lots of red and pink hearts on it and some googly eyes.

He would sneak kisses when he though the kids weren't looking.

On her neck, her shoulders and hands.

He helped her pick up glue guns and furr balls to clear off the table for cookie decorating.

She giggled in amusement as Miku was feeding him cookies and wiping frosting on his face.

"Teacher-Kagome!" A girl yelled, Kagome looked up from making a bag of chex mix.

"Jay put frosting in my hair!" She said as she frantically started to wipe it out.

"That means he likes you." Kagome inferred and winked as little "Oohs" and "Ahhs" went up.

As the children went down to watch 'The Polar Express" and Kagome and Inuyasha cleaned up the frosting and cookies he smirked at her.

"So, he likes her because he put frosting in her hair." He tried to reason with a shake of his head.

"Duh, first rule of the female and male flirtation. If a boy is mean to you, he likes you." She said, smiling happily.

"Oh, so am I ever mean to you?" He tried to reason again.

"Yupp." She popped the P.

"Oh really, when?" He said.

"When you don't let me drive." She said.

He shook his head on a laugh, "That's because you drive like an old lady." He answered.

"I do not." She splashed water on him.

Suddenly his face grew wary. "Do you think your mom will like me." He asked suddenly.

"Of course she will!" Kagome said.

They had been over this many times, "My mom doesn't judge. It doesn't matter if you have tattoo's and gang insignia. As long as your nice and respectful she doesn't care."

He smiled and leaned in to kiss her lips.

She smiled through his kiss.

"Oooohhh" A chorus of kindergarten kissy noises flew at them. Kagome blushed and Inuyasha smirked.

They went to watch the movie with the children.

As the day of fun filled arts and crafts and movies came to an end. Parents came in and loaded up sleepy children, thanked the two (and eyed Inuyasha warily but not judgmentally) and left, each with a plate of decorated sugar cookies.

Miku was asleep on the couch moments after all of her friends left. Kagome and Inuyasha went and laid themselves on the couch and stretching happily.

She tucked herself under his arm.

They both tensed as the front door opened up and Kagome's mother stepped in along with her aunt.

They both pushed up the stairs and stared silently at Kagome and Inuyasha tucked on the couch wrapped in each others arms.

Kagome's mother studied him.

His tattooed arms and baggy clothes. She examined the gang insigne on his wrist and then as her eyes made their way up his shoulders over his eyes and on top of his head her eyes grew wide.

And suddenly she pounced. She landed on the other side of Inuyasha. Her hands flying up to his hair.

She grinned wildly as she rubbed his ears. "Oh Kagome! He's adorable."

She gushed like he was a new plump puppy.

Then her hands flew back, scared that she had offended him.

He just chuckled, "Thank you." He smiled at her.

And from that moment on, it was the beginning of a good relationship between Ms. Higurashi and Inuyasha.

At that time, life was good.

* * *

><p><strong>End Of Chapter<strong>

I HAD TOO! IT WAS SO CUTE!

Okay Update schedule:

5+ reviews – updated

10+ reviews – updated quickly (Within the Week)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Quiz time:<span>**

**What do you want to see out of this story, Lemon? Drama? All of the above? Name it – you'll see it.**

I do not own Inuyasha


	6. Chapter 6

**Author****Note:** So strangely enough a lot of you guys are asking about my baby haha. I just wanted to let you guys know that he's doing fine buuuttt he's a little upset because he's got to go to Grandma Stacey's so mama can study for her finals but other than that he's just the brightest little angel. Thank so much for all the reviews, also important: My finals are Wensday and Thrusday so don't expect anything those days I think it's the 22nd and the 21st so, yeah. Thanks and Enjoy:

* * *

><p>At every party there are two kinds of people - those who want to go home and those who don't. The trouble is, they are usually married to each other. ~Ann Landers<p>

Like other parties of the kind, it was first silent, then talky, then argumentative, then disputatious, then unintelligible, then altogether, then inarticulate, and then drunk. When we had reached the last step of this glorious ladder, it was difficult to get down again without stumbling. ~George Gordon Byron

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six: The Things a mate would do for his Bitch.<strong>

The party wasn't necessarily her scene.

The moment her and the girls had arrived that bad feeling had arouse in her stomach and now that she was sitting on the couch with a very intoxicated Sango she was drowning in the feeling.

Inuyasha's crowed hadn't arrived yet, but she knew they wouldn't until about midnight. They would only stay for a few hours.

That was how the routine went, as much as she didn't want to get involved with the whole gang thing there were certain things she just got used to, and some she couldn't overlook.

Usually on a night like this, they would start business at about six. They would count how much kilo's and gram's they had in everything. They didn't really do the drugs, only sold them. At least that was what they claimed to be true.

They most sold cocaine and heroin. To the lucky ones they might score some X but that was hard to get from this group unless you had the big cash.

They first weighed and then priced. After that, they got in with their contacts. What places they had to hit that night, what places they had to watch, what people they had to see. And who was just not a big priority.

They would go out to party at about midnight. At this party they would do any small sells of little drugs like Marijuana and Outlawed Alcohol, but they would never do a big sale at a party.

Which was why they stuck around for a couple of hours, just to make sure no one was completely suspicious and to get more customers.

At a party full of drug addicts you were bound to find one that liked what you were selling.

At the party they would reach any contacts that they may have broken or need to break. They would hang out, talk to the other dealers see what was hot and then after that hit up their contacts.

After that they would get down to the real business. After parties they would hit the strip, a long road chalk full of burger joints, strip clubs and bars. One police station and few bakers and ice cream parlors.

Down there is where they would hit the big bucks, Ten thousand dollars for an, well, extra large bag of cocaine.

They would sell to the big gamers who needed a lot so they could transfer it across the sea and borders.

After they hit the strip and had a drink or two they would go on the raids.

They would raid any place that threatened their gang, their competition or just because.

Inuyasha didn't talk about that aspect of his job and she figured that he didn't want to share it. But she had seen the news, big bold headlines: **The****Kings****Struck****Again,****Six****dead****in****violent****killing.**

Kagome didn't know if Inuyasha partook in the killing and frankly she didn't want too, she'd once heard a rumor that he only sat bag and helped clean up and for the most part she hoped that was true.

But she wasn't about to be naïve . She knew that he had some dirty business going on. His hands weren't clean, but she loved those hands.

Kagome looked about frantically for the rest of the group who had slowly ambled off after alcohol had been brough in.

She was still nursing her first wine cooler, she couldn't take the hard stuff like Sango and Ayame could, and she had only taken a few sips.

She didn't want to be hung over in the morning or be sick to her stomach.

And plus, she had just gotten her appendix taken out only three weeks ago, she wasn't risking it.

No more health scares, she had vowed.

So she almost flinched when she heard his crowed arrive In their usual loudness. To her horror, Kikyo was within the group.

Kagome found her jealousy for the girl almost completely redundant. I mean, she had Inuyasha – but still with a girl like Kikyo - devious and daring – you could never be careful enough. And Kagome was sticking to that fact.

When Inuyasha arrived Kagome fought the urge to push Sango's drunken body off her and fling herself in his arms. Beg him to take her home and sleep off this nightmare.

She'd wondered if he heard that she had her appendix taken out.

Probably not.

Inuyasha sat in his own little bubble.

She watched as he made himself comfortable at on one of the bar stools and started a round of shots for his friends, must have been a big hit tonight, she realized.

He was wearing the shirt she had gotten him.

It was a black button up, it fit his chest to perfection and showed off his sculpted arms. It was black with the faintest of red In the stitching.

Kagome felt the couch shift after twenty minuets of shooting longing glances at him.

She looked over and almost groaned, Hojo.

He was her worst nightmare – He started out a kind kid, but then got mixed up in all those drugs and became her own personal hell.

"Hey Kags" He said, his brown eyes were bleary from whatever he had been smoking upstairs and he was scratching himself raw on his wrists.

"Hey Hojo." She said and looked away so she didn't have to look in his dilated drugged eyes.

"What're you doin' here? Doesn't seem like your crowed." He said.

She shrugged, "It's not. I'm here with Sango and Ayame to make sure they don't end up in ditches, Akira's already gone."

Akira had left without telling Kagome.

Although they had disapproved thoroughly of Kagome's relationship they weren't against hanging around the bad crowed.

Hipocryts.

"Ah, I see – you're here for your boyfriend." Hojo said. Jealousy coloring his tone.

"He's ah – he's not my boyfriend, anymore, I mean." Kagome said, she fingered a piece of her straight hair.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Inuyasha's back tighten and the muscles in his neck tighten wildly.

"Oh." Interest was now the color of Hojo's tone.

"What happened with that?" He asked, sounding truly interested.

"I'm not down with being second place." She said lightly, hoping he would drop the subject.

"What uh – what are you doing here?" She asked him before he could ask more questions.

"Just heard they had a good ring going here so I decided to stop in." He said.

It was silent between them for a moment.

"So you want to uh, go get some food or something?" He asked.

She shook her head, "No – I have to take care of Sango."

Hojo's hand landed on her thigh lightly, Kagome stiffened.

So did all of the other demons in the room, too bad she didn't realize it sooner.

"Are you sure, you can take her with us. There's this really good burger joint –"

She cut him off, " I had my appendix removed so I have to kind of watch out for the greasy food and stuff, I'm sorry."

It was right as Hojo's hand moved up on her thigh that he was picked up and quite literally thrown across the room.

The whole room stopped. Kagome's heart stuttered.

Sango jolted up from her intoxication seeming to sober slightly and her eyes widened as did Kagome's.

Inuyasha was absolutely livid - his eyes were red and his fangs were longer than she had ever seen them, besides the night of their mating, that is.

"You touch my mate again or even look at her I'll rip out your fucking throat!"

Kagome stood quickly. The room was looking at her with interest now.

Kagome yanked on his arm, she pulled and pulled and pulled to no avail.

"Let this be a message to everyone, I don't care if your male or female or the third fuckin' gender. Anyone who lays an eye on my mate, puts their hands on her, or says one thing that I don't like is ending up six feet under."

Needless to say, the room took him seriously.

**End:**

**Update Schedule: **

**10+ reviews updated quickly **

**5+ reviews continued. **

**Read Author Note Above please. **

**I do not own Inuyasha**

**PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY: HALO**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Note: **So Finals are over. And my baby is just exited to be home than to be with Grandma. I think I did great on my finals and thank you for all the support and everything that you guys give me it really urged me through. So this is for you guys. Also, I'm looking for some fanart that may fit my story – so if any of you guys are artists :D

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

* * *

><p>To forgive is to set a prisoner free and discover that the prisoner was you. ~Lewis B. Smedes, "Forgiveness - The Power to Change the Past," <em>Christianity Today<em>, 7 January 1983 _(Thanks, Donna)_

Anybody who believes that the way to a man's heart is through his stomach flunked geography. ~Robert Byrne, quoted in _1,911 Best Things Anybody Ever Said_, 1988

There is lust and then there is love. They are related, but still very different things. To indulge in one requires little but honeyed speech and a change of clothes; to obtain the other, by contrast, a man must give up his rib. In return, his woman will undo the sin of Eve, and bring him back into Paradise." ~ Unknown

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven: To Make a Mate Believe <strong>

Kagome couldn't believe how fast everything was happened.

One moment she was at the party, and the next; she was tumbling on Inuyasha's bed –

Granted, there was a heated car ride in between then where he was firing questions at her like she was found planting a bomb:

"Do you like him?"

"Why haven't you answered my phone calls?"

"what the fuck is wrong with him?"

The cab driver frantically threw looks at her like she was a victim of domestic abuse.

He threw a wad of bills at the cabbie and pulled her from the cab and up to his apartment room.

One of his neighbors opened their door, the same woman, and looked at her strangely before smiling knowingly.

She was thrust into his home. The dog was locked In the bathroom and the arguments started up.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" He yelled at her.

She was taken aback, "Wrong with me! What the hell is wrong with you?" She fired back.

"Me? Your the one at a party after you had extensive surgery, you're the one who hasn't been answering the phone, you're the one who's hitting on –"

Kagome snapped, "Me! Hitting on other people, because last time I was over here you had some implanted bimbo all draped over your shoulder. And you looked at her like she was for sale! Yes! I haven't been answering your calls, I'm waiting for you to grow up! Your not in highschool anymore!" She shouted.

"Yes You hitting on people!" He countered, "You were all cuddly with that Hoho guy!"

"His name is HOJO!"

"I DON'T CARE!"

And he continued:

"And what the fuck is that supposed to mean. No I'm not in highschool anymore. I'm not some naïve little teenager like you!"

She spat, "I'm naïve. No dammnit I'm realistic. And I'm also SINGLE!" She screeched.

He lashed out so fast that she didn't even see him move for the second time that night.

His arms were around her and was towing her off to the bed room in an instant. She was flung on his bed, thus where she was at this moment.

"You. Are. Not. Single." He said, his words coming out in hisses.

"then, pray tell, what am I? Cause I certainly am not taken." She hissed back.

"YOU ARE MINE!" He roared.

And then his weight was on top of hers. His face burrowed in her neck, the pain was quick, but sharp.

His teeth (That had grown increasingly large through the argument) where borrowed in the mate mark he had implanted on her just months ago.

And she felt it – the same burning heat that she felt those months ago when his teeth had pierced her skin. It was in her lower stomach, in her head, in her limbs, between her thighs.

His breath was rasping on her neck.

"This mark, makes you mine. Your mine, every single part of you, is mine!" he howled.

He was stripping her faster than he had ever. Her clothes were flying off faster than the speed of light; buttons scattered when he wrenched open her sweater and shredded her tank top.

Her jeans were no big deal as he yanked them apart.

"I'll show you – I'll show you that your mine." The last word sunk into a growl.

The feeling of his mouth on her breast was fueling the fire that was burning her stomach.

Burning her alive.

Her hands, filthy traitors that they were, were buried deep in his silver mane.

Her mouth, that wanted to form words like 'no' or 'stop' or something along the lines of that, could only form moans, groans and grunts.

A few pants.

Speaking of pants; hers were coming off. His claws were already pushing at the button that protected her most valuable of places.

Her jeans flew off her legs. And his hand was on her, his palm grinding into the top of her cleft.

And suddenly, everything was slower.

His kisses became less aggressive. And more smooth, more passionate than she had felt before – he tongued her neck gently. Soothing the big bruise and teeth imprints he had made. His hands wandered over her breasts that were now bare to the world.

He trailed wet, sweet kisses down her stomach. He nuzzled her belly button, before continuing his trek downwards.

He inhaled deeply and burrowed his nose on her mound before sliding a hand up and pulling her plain underwear off her legs.

He inhaled again, "I love you scent." He murmured as he used his finger to slide open her lips and inspect her.

"I love how you look – all pink and sweet, so ready for my taking."

Experimentally it seemed, he burrowed a finger up into her up to the third knuckle. His thumb rubbed at her clit. She arched her back and a whine escaped her lips.

His tongue flicked out against her cleft and burrowed deep. He made a deep sound in the base of his throat, somewhere between a whine and a moan. He pulled back slightly as he gazed down at her.

"I love the way you taste."

At that his mouth was on her, he took her in his mouth. The suction he was applying was deadly. Her hands fisted in the sheets and her hips became a driving force as she tried to get some kind of penetration.

She looked down at him as he tongued her. It drove her over the edge as she felt his tongue probe her deeply.

She came undone, crying his name at the top of her lungs.

And then he was covering her. His mouth coveting her scream and cock probing her entrance.

"p-p-please."

She ground out as she felt him rubbing against her seductively.

"I love the way you look, taste and feel. And I love you, that's what makes you mine. Because the way your heart beats faster when you look at me and the smile you give me makes me sure your mine." He said.

And then he was inside of her. He slipped inside of her with ease due to her first orgasm. He stretched her to the fullest.

He groaned as she dug her hips into his trying to get him to move.

But before he started thrusting her rolled so that she was on top of him. The feeling of him reaching deeper, higher, harder places inside of her made her throw her head back and screech.

"Look, look where we are joined." He asked.

And she did, she looked down and her eyes rolled in the back of her head.

His hands gripped her hips and began to move her up and down on him. Harder and faster she bounced up and down and her moans came out in stutters.

His eyes lingered on her face, than her breasts then down her stomach to gaze at where their sexes joined.

She came on a high note, her screams echoing through the room – as did he. He let out a cracking growl as he filled her to the brim. She flopped forward.

He laughed gently and pushed her off, so she lay next to him. Their hands intertwined.

Kagome looked down at him and smiled.

She knew that she was giving in too easy, she knew that he was going to need a stern talking to. But that didn't matter at the moment, all that mattered was that they were together. At the time.

* * *

><p><strong>Update Schedule: <strong>

**5+ reviews continued**

**10+reivews continued quickly **

PLEASE CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY ' UNTOUCHABLE' THANK YOU!


	8. Chapter 8

**Author Note: **So while I'm eating my delicious broccoli and cheese casserole I'm going to update. I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>I have six locks on my door all in a row. When I go out, I lock every other one. I figure no matter how long somebody stands there picking the locks, they are always locking three. ~Elayne Boosler<p>

Oh, the comfort - the inexpressible comfort of feeling _safe_ with a person - having neither to weigh thoughts nor measure words, but pouring them all right out, just as they are, chaff and grain together; certain that a faithful hand will take and sift them, keep what is worth keeping, and then with the breath of kindness blow the rest away. ~Dinah Craik, _A Life for a Life_, 1859

Piglet sidled up to Pooh from behind. "Pooh!" he whispered. "Yes, Piglet?" "Nothing," said Piglet, taking Pooh's paw. "I just wanted to be sure of you." ~A.A. Milne (** My Favorite ) **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight: Don't think you're off the hook. – (Sorry guys, this chapters kind of short but the next one will be longer I promise) <strong>

* * *

><p>Inuyasha awoke to the smell of freshly brewed coffee and cinnamon rolls. He rolled around, stretching. He smiled lazily and sat up, noting that he was still naked from the nights play.<p>

He stood, pulled on some sweats, went commando.

He pushed into the living room to find his woman taking bacon out of the pan. She was sitting on a plate that had many cinnamon rolls on it and beside it a hot cup of coffee.

"Hey baby." She said as she saw him. He smiled as he saw that she was just in his red button up.

She pulled out his chair and he sat down, she kissed him on the cheek as he went in for the kill. He took a bite of warm bacon and cinnamon roll.

She sat across from him and took a sip of her own vanilla coffee.

He smiled at her.

"Is this a sign that you forgive me."

For some reason he didn't like the innocent look on her face. It was much to devious.

"Forgive you, whatever for dear mate?" She asked. He smirked, "For you know-"

"Because there is absolutely nothing to forgive, for we were never fighting. Me being single was never an argument. It's still not an argument" She said.

His jaw dropped, "After all that – your still breaking up with me?"

"All of what? The sex? Oh the sex was wonderful, but that's not why I stayed with you last night. Inuyasha – What if I were to tell you I was pregnant. Hypothetically of course, are you ready for something like that?" She asked him, but before he could answer she started up again.

"When we first started dating you PROMISED me that you would do better. No more Kikyo, no more crazy house parties that you were going to respect the descion we made that you said was good for both of us. You told me that you were done doing that. I'm really lenient, I let you drink, smoke and do all kinds of drugs. I let you party ANYWHERE else. I let you do your gang thing, I ignore the news."

Her voice broke, and Inuyasha's heart broke watching her eyes water.

"- Because I don't want to see what you do when I'm not here. And I wonder what would happen if you got drunk and Kikyo was there, she's already tried to say to everyone that she had your baby and everything else. And I can't do that, I wont do that. I'm scared for you baby. I'm scared for us. Because there will be no more us if you cant commit to the promise you made me. I know this is a lot. I know that you and Kikyo had a good time together, I know you lived together and I know that probably at one time you had strong feelings for her. And by all means, by GOD if she is better for you, if she is better at this. Than take her. If she can take this behavior and she can stay up all night wondering if you are alive or dead or dealing or snorting and all that then PLEASE take her. But I wont do it, I don't care about your gang life. I don't, and I love you enough to say that I don't care if sell or do drugs as long as your not addicted. But I love myself enough to no when enough is enough. And I love myself enough to know that if change is what needs to happen, then change will happen."

She said, his jaw clenched as he watched warm tears run down her face. She wiped them off frantically and stood. Bracing her hands on the table tears ran down her face.

"I need you to tell me if we can do this. I need you to tell me if we can do this." She said.

He broke, he reached over and pulled her into his lap. He tucked her under his chin.

"Yes baby, we can do this." He promised her.

She sobbed silently, and he kept talking. "I'm sorry. I know I broke my promise and I know I broke your heart and I'm sorry. We can do this baby. We can do this. I don't want Kikyo. She's not the girl who I want to wake up to, I don't want to put a ring on her finger and I don't want to be the father of her children, that's all you baby. That's all you." He promised.

She stopped crying almost instantly.

He fed her a cinnamon roll and brushed her hair back from her face.

After that he insisted that she take a warm bath while he clean up the breakfast mess.

He would do his best for her.

* * *

><p><strong>K A G O M E <strong>

After Inuyasha dropped her off at home she skipped into her home with a dorky smile on her face.

She ran right into her mom.

"You look happy." Her mother inspected as she picked up the towels that her daughter made her drop and stack them back up on the wicker basket.

"Yeah, me and Inuyasa have come to a compromise." She said.

Her mother raised a brow and gestured to her daughter to have a seat and poured her some lavender tea.

"What kind of compromise?" She asked in true interest.

"He gets to party anywhere else besides the apartment, no more Kikyo and we have to start talking about things." She said.

Her mothers eyes narrowed, "and what my dear, did you give up?" She said.

"I told him that I would stop being such a worry wart and be up to … new things." Kagome blushed.

"New things? What kind of new things?" She said.

"Stuff I don't feel comfortable talking to you about." She said.

Her mother giggled, "Like – Sexual stuff?" She said.

Kagome turned the color of a tomato "yes like sexual stuff and other stuff."

"Okay, let's talk other stuff first before we get into sexual stuff. What other stuff?"

Kagome let all the air out of cheeks in a huff. "He wants to start looking at wedding rings." She said.

Her mother squealed, "Oh! That's awesome honey."

Kagome looked down, "But you don't look so psyched about it."

Kagome blinked hard, "It's not like we can get married now. At least not without extreme parental reforms."

Her mothers brow crinkled, "Do you want to get married?" she said softly.

"Of course I do! I just don't want things to be fast and us get to caught up in the moment." She told her mom honestly.

"Honey, when the time is right. The time is right." Her mother told her, and then continued: "Now what sexual stuff?"

Kagome blushed deeply, "he uh – wants to try some new stuff. That's all."

"What kind of new stuff?" She asked.

"Like … oh mom! Uh, role play and stuff." She blushed scarlet.

"Role play? That's fun! You know, they have that new store down

town full of stuff, I wont go with you. But if you would like to go down there and get some new stuff than I wont stop you." She said.

Kagome blinked, "Mom that is not the thing you are supposed to say to me saying something like that to you."

Her mother giggled, "Then what do you want me to say?"

"I want you to slap me and tell me not to become a dominatrix dressed like a maid." She said.

It was at that moment, that Kagome's younger brother walked in.

He heard what she said, his face distorted in disgust, spit his orange juice out and walked out.

Kagome just laughed.

AUTHOR NOTE: Okay, so I don't want Kagome's mom to seem TOO chill but I'm just playing out her character the way my mom would act? So please no haters on that. And don't worry she'll straighten up within the next few chapters. ALSO: Did you guys really think I would let Inuyasha get away like that? Of course not lol 

I do not own Inuyasha

Update Schedule: 

5+ reviews – updated 

10+ reviews – updated quickly 

PLEASE CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY "UNTOUCHABLE" 


	9. Chapter 9

Hey Guys: Since I'm home with my sick baby – not like I was going anywhere anyway – I decided while he sleeps off his tummy troubles, fever and night sweats I'm going to update. So… thank you! Also, any artists out there again? I want some fan art! For any one of my stories (Which you need to check out) By the way, I'm craving scrambled eggs and lasagna noodles with butter and salt and pepper on them … with broccoli. Something's wrong with me. 

_Friends are always going to worried – no matter the situation. It's in there nature and written in bold letters in the best friend code. They are going to worry and worry and worry and there's nothing you can do. – My Mommy._

Sango felt extremely awkward.

It had only been a day ago that Kagome had informed them that they would come over her house for a scary movie marathon and at this party would be her boyfriend, and his best friends Kouga, Miroku and Shippo.

So as the day arrived Sango promised herself that she would be nice to the guests. But as soon as the night begun she knew that it was going to be an awkward event.

Sango didn't realize just how _possessive _Inuyasha was of Kagome.

The girls had gotten to her home just as her mother was leaving. She smiled and told them to go ahead and wait and Kagome and the boys would be here shortly.

Ten minuets of Sango, Akira and Ayame speculating how awkward the event was going to be they arrived.

They were bringing in grocery bags and the boys held the brunt of them. Kagome had dropped hers and ran to hug her friends who gleefully hugged her back.

They dropped the grocery's in the kitchen and Kagome demanded everyone's help.

Kagome began to pull out bags of hot fries, hot cheetos and Doritos and dumping them all in one bowl.

And then chex mix, and then chocolate dipped pretzels and twizlers.

As she did this Inuyasha left his hands solidly on her hips and didn't let her go.

The other boys threw pretzels at each other.

As they settled down to watch the four scary movies Kagome had picked out was when things started to get a little more .. awkward.

Inuyasha settled Kagome in his lap as the movie started.

Ayame couldn't help but feel envious of the couple. Every few minuets Inuyasha would nuzzle her neck and squeeze her hands. She jumped a few times during the first movie but was mostly not scared.

Sango noticed when Kagome jumped Inuyasha gripped her a little tighter and whispered gently in her ear.

Sango was almost green with envy.

Most of the boyfriends she'd had didn't do half of the things Inuyasha did. Sango inspected his friend Miroku with interest. He was a handsome fellow with dark hair that fell into his eyes and tired back in the back. His eyes were an interest shade of purplish blue and to her surprise he had painted black fingernails.

Sango actually was surprised to admit that she found this mildly attractive.

Ayame was completely enthralled with Kouga.

Though he hadn't said two words to her and only glanced at her once she knew that he was perfect. But she wasn't going to stray to far from home seeing as if she already had a boyfriend – and a good one at that.

Akira was way to observant for her own good.

She couldn't help but notice how Inuyasha's hands had slipped so far up Kagome's legs that his hands were resting on the insides of her thighs.

His hands were tight around her thighs and rubbing.

His mouth was up against her neck, and Akira blushed – SHE DIDN'T WANT TO SEE THAT!

At the end of the first movie the girls were grossed out but at the beginging of the second they were giggling.

It was a movie about a Succubus who went haunting men and chopping of their penis's and keeping them in jars.

The boys continued to wince as the movie progressed and eventually a giggling Kagome slapped a hand over Inuyasha's eyes.

"You don't need to see that." She whispered to him. He smiled at her and she yanked her hand away and continued to watch.

Miroku had appearently had enough because during the climax of the movie when the jars were breaking on the floor he covered his OWN eyes and Shippo's.

Ultimately the movie was a complete success at making the men feel pain.

The rest of the movie's came and went without event. But as they settled down to go to bed was when things started to get a big awkward again.

Kagome was placing them in guest room right beside her room. It had two beds in it. So two girls could share. The other boys were camping out on the couch voluntarily.

The girls found it kind of sweet that they were letting them sleep In the bed.

As the girls settled down in their pj's Sango wandered out to the kitchen to collect a glass of water.

As she walked in she drew back slightly.

Inuyasha's naked back was flashing the wind as he leaned over collecting a glass of water for himself.

Sango flinched back as she saw the vibrant tattoo on his back.

The grim reaper stared at her from Inuyasha's back. His face was partially hidden, one eye peaked at her. His scythe was long and malicious in his hands. With so much detail, on the grim reapers back were large black wings.

Sango was taken aback.

Inuyasha turned then. And Sango muttered a: "Nice Tattoo." Before scurrying to fix her water.

She couldn't help but stare at it again.

"Yeah – my brother designed it for me." He said.

Sango was surprised to hear him speak. "you have a brother?" She asked.

"Yeah, he's older than I am." He said and turned on a heel and started back to Kagome's room where he and Kagome were camped up.

Sango returned to the room slipped in the sheets next to Akira. Ayame was sharing a bed by herself seeing as if she kicked in her sleep.

Sango stayed awake thinking of that tattoo for a moment. What it could mean, she noticed that Ayame was still awake and Akira was as well.

And for some reason Akira had the most disgusted look on her face.

Sango faced her and whispered, "What's with that look?" She asked.

"SHhhhhh" She said.

Sango grew quiet and realized why she had look so disgusted.

Through the wall, they could hear Kagome and Inuyasha's sex.

Sango felt her face drop and her throat constrict.

EW. Ew. Ew. Ew. . ewwww

They heard what sounded like the head board knock against the wall repeatedly.

And that wasn't even the grossest part!

She could hear Kagome's groans.

"_Oh Yash" _

Sango almost shuttered at the look of interest on Akira's face. "What?" She hissed, "I just want to know if Kagome's just hooked on the dick or if she really likes this guy." She said in defense.

"And how would you know." Sango pried.

"because at the end if she says I love you than she really does."

They listened intently after that.

"_So… tight.." _

"_Fuck .. Fuck..Fuck"_

More moaning and groaning and a large thump came next.

"_Ohhh yeah, just like that – soo good." _

The friends were disgusted to hear their friend speak that way.

"_I.. I.. I'm …Cumm..."_

The head board rocked hard one more time and the girls pressed their ears the wall and heard gentle words coming from Inuyasha and then Kagome:

"_I love you." _

End Of Chapter

**Update Schedule:**

**5+ reviews – continued **

**10+reviews continued quickly **

**I do not own Inuyasha **


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you for all the reviews – I cannot believe how great this is going. For the most part, I really just kind of pull all of this out my ass lol. So I'm glad you like it, there is absolutely no planning going on. But maybe I should plan? Quiz at the bottom if you would please take it honestly. 

I do not own Inuyasha

_My friends, _

_Your friend, _

_Our friends, _

_No friend. _

_Not matter what –_

_No matter where – _

_They will be there. _

Kagome woke up to Inuyasha getting up and since she was sprawled on his chest she fell face first into the mattress.

She glared up at him and wrapped the sheets around her bare breasts. She watched as he yanked on some pants with confusion.

"Where are you going?" She asked, her voice rough from sleep.

"Me and the guys are going to bring you guys back breakfast. Go back to sleep." He ordered, kissing her forehead.

But after she heard the car driving off she couldn't get back to sleep, so instead she slipped on his T-shirt with a pair of leggings under it and went to make coffee for everyone.

But when she got out there she was surprised to see coffee already made and her friends sitting around the table looking like they were about to do an intervention.

"Sit Kagome." They ordered.

She did, sitting across from them they pushed a mug of coffee her way, sweetened just the way she liked it.

"We need to talk to you before your man gets back." She said.

Kagome blinked blankly at her.

What could they not say infront of Inuyasha?

"Kagome I think your overseeing your relationship with Inuyasha." Sango finally said.

She blinked rapidly, "Excuse me?"

She blushed before continuing. "We heard you last night. And we've been thinking about it, Kagome - .. I just don't think you're in your relationship for the reasons you think you are." She said.

Kagome had a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"What do you mean?" She asked numbly.

"Now don't get that expression" Ayame started in where Sango fell short. "We know you love him. Maybe we should have stated that differently, Kagome what if you were to get pregnant today, I want you to tell me step by step what would you do." She asked.

"I would tell mom, go to the doctor, tell Inuyasha, get a plan – probably move in with him." She said.

"Does Inuyasha have a job?" Akira asked.

"Of course he does!" Kagome snapped.

Sango grew redder, "Kagome are you being … safe?"

Kagome looked down then. "Honestly, not always." She said.

Her friends balked at her honesty.

"What do you mean not always?" Akira blasted in the conversation again.

"I MEAN that sometimes there are just no condoms. But after that I always take a plan B or something. So don't worry." She said.

The girls looked at her disapprovingly.

"Okay say you found out you were pregnant what would you do?"

Kagome clucked her tongue.

"I would obviously tell my parents and Inuyasha, probably move in with him. That kind of thing"

The girls looked exasperated, "Is the only job he has the one that he kills people."

Kagome almost hissed at them.

"That's none of your business."

She stood finally.

"Look," She started. "I know you guys are just worried about me and all that but I'm going to tell you that you don't need to be. Inuyasha's taking care of me. I love you guys. I love you all to death and it makes me SO sad to know that you don't trust me or care about my feelings."

Ayame's eyes grew dark, "We do care about your fee-" 

Kagome cut her off, "If you cared about my feelings you would try to talk to Inuyasha without me forcing you. If you cared about my feelings you would understand that I know what I'm doing. If you cared about my feelings you wouldn't be forcing me to explain myself. And you damn sure wouldn't corner me like this."

She took a deep breath before she concluded.

"If you cared you would trust that I understand what I'm into, I'm a big girl now." She said.

Sango looked down in an almost ashamed manner.

"It's not that we didn't trust you – it's that we worry, that's all."

Kagome reached across the table and grasped her friends hand.

"I know, and that's why I forgive you! I love you guys! I wouldn't be able to do anything without you, which is why I listen when you talk to me, silly." She said.

The room was silent before Akira broke down and hugged her friend, "Thank you Kagome. You know we're always just looking out for you, we love you." She said.

Kagome smiled as the front door creaked open and shoes sounded on the hardwood floor.

And in no time the boys were in the kitchen, bulked bags in their hands. They unpacked it to find, omelets, French toast, pancakes, roasted vegetables.

They settled down to eat and it was awkward silence at first, but then Miroku said:

"So I'd like to thank you, Kagome, for giving me a nightmare last night." He said.

Kagome looked at him with an appalled face. "How did I give you a nightmare?"

He pointed an accusing finger at her, "You made me watch a movie where some crazy chick, actually ended up being a transvestite, stole men's penis's and hung them like deer heads." He said, and then continued, "It's enough to give any men the shakes." He said.

Kagome scoffed, "As if, Miroku, I think you need to watch movies like that to see what'll happen to you if you continue to let that perverted hand of yours rule your life." She said.

Kouga nodded his head in agreement.

"True man, you need to watch that thing, you remember when you were super drunk and your tried to feel ME up?"

Inuyasha chortled darkly from his spot, "Yupp – got in video."

Miroku paled, "Your promised you deleted that."

Inuyasha shook his head quickly, "No I promised I delete it from the phone so I couldn't send it to anyone, I never said I would take it off the actual video camera." He corrected.

"Delete it," He begged.

Inuyasha shook his head no and chuckled.

The girls just watched all of this happen like it was a tennis match.

"Delete it." He begged again.

And he got the same answer.

He turned pleading eyes on Kagome, "Please tell Inuyasha to delete it." He asked.

She sighed, pushed her bangs back and turned her eyes on Inuyasha.

"Baby please delete it, for me?" She asked.

And when Inuyasha sighed and agreed he did, the girls realized – that was the conformation they needed.

When Inuyasha was ready to forsake his manhood and bend to the pleading eyes and cute nicknames of a girl, then he was in love.

And that was all the confirmation they needed.

**Author Note: **

**So kind of short chapter, I'm sorry – my baby is sick. He has the crappiest immune system ever, he's about 20 weeks old and he already has an infection. So I'm just, stressed. Does anyone know how to relieve stress? Lol. **

**Update Schedule: **

**5+ reviews – updated**

**10+ reviews – updated quickly **

Quiz time: 

What are you hoping to see in the climax of this story? 


	11. Chapter 11

A kiss can be a comma, a question mark or an exclamation point. That's basic spelling that every woman ought to know. ~Mistinguett (Jeanne Bourgeois), _Theatre Arts_, December 1955

How did it happen that their lips came together? How does it happen that birds sing, that snow melts, that the rose unfolds, that the dawn whitens behind the stark shapes of trees on the quivering summit of the hill? A kiss, and all was said. ~Victor Hugo

Some men know that a light touch of the tongue, running from a woman's toes to her ears, lingering in the softest way possible in various places in between, given often enough and sincerely enough, would add immeasurably to world peace. ~Marianne Williamson, "A Woman's Worth"

I do not own Inuyasha

**Chapter 11: A BLAST FROM THE PAST! Inuyasha and Kagome's First Date. **

Kagome was stuck.

She was trying to figure out what to wear. She'd only been a few dates, and they were just movie dates and such, so she would usually just wear loose jeans a T-shirt.

But this was different, this was _Inuyasha. _The boy who she'd been talking to for about three weeks, they had met a few times, he had taken her to the park, even picked her up from school once. But never this, no – never this.

He had called her a couple days ago, asking her on a date, his specific words were: "So – I know we've been talking, for a while – I was wondering if you were okay enough for a date with me now? Maybe …"

Of course she agreed. She'd been waiting a while for this, he was taking her to an art museum and then to a restaurant.

She was packing her camera of course.

So she decided to go with something simple, some nice jeans, that she had to admit – made her bottom look nice, and a black shirt. The sleeves went to her elbow and the top was tight across her bosom, so she decided to wear a nice red pushup underneath.

Her shoes were her simple converse. She just curled her hair in small ringlets and then brushed them out.

Her make up was simple, gold eye shadow, black eye liner. That was all.

She pushed her small wallet in her camera bag and made sure her camera had a full battery.

She paced the downstairs for a while as questions raced her mind.

Would he hold her hand?

Would he kiss her?

What was the conversation going to be like?

She heard a honk from the outside and pulled her camera bag on and stuffed her cell phone in her wallet and took off outside.

His car was as it usually was, black and sleek. She slid into the passenger seat with a smile.

All was going as usual.

He started to speak as he backed out, "So – the art museum?" He asked, she nodded yes.

He smiled as they took off, the art museum was a good thirty forty minuets away so she took his ipod and plugged it into the car.

The only problem with that was, she couldn't find any songs she knew. Most if it was hip hop and hardcore rap, some rock – more like screamo – and techno.

So she was going to give up on that one, when he took it from her put on the radio. She smiled an appreciative smile at him.

"have you ever been to this museum?" He asked. She shook her head no, "No! So I packed my camera." She said.

He nodded and then said, "Last time I talked to you, you were all worried about some advanced calculus test." He said.

She smiled, "I got an A, it was easy." She shrugged, he looked at her quizzically, "Your too smart for your own good hun," He said.

Her heat jumped in her chest at the sound of the pet name on his tongue.

They parked in the parking garage and both slid out, locking the car solidly. She gripped her camera excitedly and took a picture of the lobby. They started up some marble stairs and she took a picture of the big statue that stood at the top.

It was when she started to get nervous when he reached over and grasped her hand.

His hand was rough and warm, exactly what she thought it would be. I exactly what she wanted it to be, dreamed it to be.

She wasn't going to lie, she was feeling an intense feeling for him, one that she knew wouldn't just vanish over night.

And that scared her.

She knew there were bad things he was involved in, things that she couldn't even comprehend. But when she looked up and caught his eyes, she knew that it wouldn't matter. He could be an axe murderer and her heart would still clench in loving longing towards the male. His gold eyes which were usually hard and intense, softened and pooled like honey when they gazed down upon her.

It was beautiful, it was wonderful, it was _right. _

She felt like they had been doing this for years, felt like they had been holding hands for years and would continue to do it for years afterwards.

This was the most natural she had felt with any male she had dated.

That was again something that frightened her.

Soon walking through the museum became painful from the ache in her feet and he suggested they stop and eat.

So they went down to the restaurant that was nuzzled in the middle of the museum. They were seated quickly and crackers and some type of dip was set in front of them.

When the blushing waitress left – the girl was a stuttering mess the moment she had set eyes on Inuyasha, eyes that Kagome wanted to yank from her head – Inuyasha took Kagome's hand from across the table.

The waitress returned, Kagome ordered the soup and sandwich combo and he had gone for a rare steak over garlic potatoes topped with spinach.

"Can we talk?" He asked her.

She nodded, throat tight.

"I want to be completely honest with you," She grew worried, was this the part where he said that he did this from pity, that he didn't really like her, that this was goodbye, her throat tightened even further, it was hard to breath.

"I'm not, the best guy for you. I smoke, I drink and I sell, but you already knew that. I'm gang affiliated, and I've done many things that are disgusting and cruel at best. I'm giving you the option to back out of this now, because after this, if you still want me, I'm going to be gunning for you, I'm going to ask you on date after date after date, and after that when your mine, I'm going to take you to diamond store after diamond store to ensure that you marry me."

She couldn't believe this, what she was hearing! She had no idea he felt this way, of course they talked about every day, he told her things about his family and everyone once in a while he would cuddle with her when they watched a movie but this, this had to be joke.

Jesus Christ, she couldn't breathe.

He smirked at her then, an endearing little tilt of his lips. "because I think, Kagome Higurashi, that Kagome Tashio fits you much better."

His lips descended upon the hand that he'd held.

"I know this is going fast, I know you don't know what to think, but I know that your meant for me." He said.

He gazed at her with the most intense eyes, before saying: "So I'm giving you the option right now, to be with me, through the ride, or to let you go right now."

She took a moment, sipping her drink absently, her mind racing, her heart pouding and then she reached foreward, and stroked his cheek.

"I think, that you're right."

At that moment, in the restaurant that she would never forget, in front of at least 25 people, his lips descended upon hers.

A gentle rapture. Her eyes slid closed and her heart fluttered, she knew it then, he was meant for her, he was hers.

Forever and Always.

This was the beginning of a beautiful relationship.

**Author Note: So this is just a short little cute chapter to try and gain your forgiveness for my absence. But I had to put my baby in the hospital. He's home now, and just a little snuggle bug, but we still are watching him quite closely, so If a disappear, you know why. It's not because I'm abandoning the story it's because I've had another emergency, love you guys! Thanks so much for the support! **

**Update Schedule:**

**5+ reviews updated **

**10+ reviews – updated quickly **


	12. Chapter 12

Yes, I am using my chapter as a shameless way to send out an author note since I doubt half of you ever look at my profile.

First off, I want the nasty private messages to stop. I am NOT abandoning my fic, I am not giving up, I am writing in all the time that I have! My baby, my baby boy, is sick. He's in the hospital with a feeding tube up his nose and a mask on his face because he's got pneumonia, I have hardly been in school, I'm truent now, I am working as hard as I possibly can at these stories because they mean SO much to me! But my family comes first, that's it, that's final. I'm getting gray hair and I'm 16! I don't have time to sit down and write even a SMALL chapter.

I allow private messages so that people who have questions or are polite would like to speak to me, I leave my PM open because a lot of people come to me for advice with their personal problems and help with their stories (which everyone is free to do BTW I love helping people and my PM's actually come to my phone so It's a lot faster) I do NOT leave my PM box open to be harassed about my stories and my 'Bad Parenting."

If this continues the stories will be dropped and this PM will be closed down immediately.

On a lighter note, the update to all these stories should HOPEFULLY be done by at least Sunday or Monday. I'm pretty sure they will be.

I want to thank all of my nice reviewers, you have given me the strength to keep writing when I doubted myself.

Thank you.

Yours Truly,

_**The Knight **_


	13. Chapter 13

One's home is like a delicious piece of pie you order in a restaurant on a country road one cozy evening - the best piece of pie you have ever eaten in your life - and can never find again. After you leave home, you may find yourself feeling homesick, even if you have a new home that has nicer wallpaper and a more efficient dishwasher than the home in which you grew up. ~Lemony Snicket

The one permanent emotion of the inferior man is fear - fear of the unknown, the complex, the inexplicable. What he wants above everything else is safety. ~Henry Louis Mencken

I do not own Inuyasha

_**Chapter Twelve**_

* * *

><p><strong>A Day In The Life Of Inuyasha <strong>

* * *

><p>It was three a.m. Tuesday night, and Inuyasha wanted to wrap this up. He had to pick up Kagome at two tomorrow, and at this rate he'd be asleep until four! And she wouldn't be kind to him if he picked her up late. No, not at all. Not picking her up was just not acceptable, but how…<p>

"Please man! Don't kill me!" The man in front of him was struggling against the hold of Miroku and Kouga, hanging between them like dry cleaning. The both looked pretty annoyed at his constant rambling. They had to grab him when he tried to run the first time, the first time. His legs had been constantly kicking sense, as if trying to run right off of his body.

"Shut up for a second." Inuyasha was deep in thought. Maybe if he got out of here within the next thirty minuets or so he could stop at the Burger joint, grab him a burger and be in bed by four… and then he just had to remember to set his alarm clock.

"Please sir, please don't kill me. I didn't know that's what –"

Inuyasha snapped at the boy, "Don't you know what shut up is you stupid fuck?"

The room was silent again for the thinking, now if only he'd –

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm sor-"

Inuyasha pressed the loaded Heckler and Koch P7 right up to the guys temple, which had become a waterfall of cold sweat, "Shut up, your going to die anyways, I don't know why you keep trying to talk yourself out of it, you mess with my money, you mess with my family, you mess with my family, you die."

"p-p-please, I have a family! Two daughters! Jenesse and Amaiyah! And my wife? What about my poor wife? She doesn't have a job? How is she going to live?" He asked him.

Inuyasha smirked at the poor bastard.

"That whole pity story might have gotten your ass saved had we not checked your background before hand and found out you don't have any damn kids, your not married and you have a handful of charges, shall we read them off?"

The man shook his head frantically, "No! No please, you don't have t-"

"One count, auto theft, two counts, battery, .. hmm, tisk tisk, you've been a bad boy? Attacking a woman? No, a teenager? Trying to go up her skirt? Man, you are just asking for it."

The man stammered, "What'd ya' mean? She was askin' for it! Walking around in her short skirt! She gave me the eye!" He said.

Inuyasha slammed his fist down, "Do not antagonize me! My wife is this girls age, now, you have really earned yourself a tally on my sheet huh?"

The man tried with the pleading again, "Please man, don't kill me, I wont do it again!"

He silenced the man by implanting a pretty, neat, bullet hole right between his eyes.

He heard a whimper, the man's working partner backed his slim body up into a corner.

"Since your friend didn't know how to shut up, your going to tell us everything you know." He said.

He nodded his head yes and flopped back on his ass like he could no longer hold his body up on his weak arms.

"We didn't know it was your drug hold man. Our boss, he told us it was one of our old forts that got taken over and if we could just get past the front lines of you guys we could get it back and make three times the amount we would have gotten had we left you guys alone." He explained, "He told us that you guys were rouges, we're new in town man! We had no idea you guys held the place down here! We'd heard of the Kings but, I don't know. I'm sorry." He said, his eyes pleaded.

Inuyasha rubbed the top of his head for a moment and then finally asked, "who's your boss man?"

He lowered his gun momentarily.

The man let out a humorless laugh.

"Naraku, who else? Pitiless bastard." He said.

Inuyasha shook his head at the stupid mans antics, "I have to say dude, he screwed you over." He said. The man nodded, his eyes welling, but no tears escaped.

They had looked up the background on this guy, he had a younger sister Kagome's age…

"So, what else did Naraku tell you?" He asked.

Frankly the man looked like he was ready to just drop dead, but talked anyways, "He told us he'd promote us if we could do this, and now I see why! He knew we weren't coming back." He said, shaking his head sadly.

Inuyasha held his hand out after a moment of silence, the man looked up at him in surprise.

"Come on man," He said softly. "I'm not going to kill you. You didn't choose this, and you didn't lie to me either." He said.

The man took his arm and Inuyasha yanked him to his feet.

"Kouga! Get this man a jacket and let Jiganx know that your bringing someone new to base tonight." He said.

A Jacket was draped over the man's shoulders and the dead man on the floor had his eyes closed and a white sheet draped over his body, he was cleared for any standard DNA and he had his body rearranged in a more comfortable position, it wasn't good to disrespect the dead.

The one who'd survived, had just stood there in a shocked stance with disbelief written all over his face.

"We're going to take you down to base 53 to have you checked out and see if your fit for life with the Kings."

He just nodded.

"Tell me, you good a math?" He said.

Inuyasha smiled a bit, "Good- we need a new treasurer." He said.

"Why, why are you doing this?"

"Hell," Inuyasha was saying. "I gotta pick my fiancée up at two and at this rate I'll be passed out til' four and honestly I'm hungry as fuck and she'll be pissed at me if I don't eat somethin'" He said. And then looked upon the man with wise eyes, "And honestly, you don't deserve that. You friend, on the other hand, was not only a liar, but a pedophile."

They walked out of the abandoned building they had been coup'd up in and Inuyasha slid easily into his Mercedes and started it up, waving a bye to Miroku and the man in the backseat.

He stopped at a fast good joint, grabbed himself a couple burgers and ate them on the way home.

He jogged up the stairs to his apartment, throwing the disposable cell he'd had just a moment ago into the garbage.

He unlocked his door with a yawn and pushed in. The dog came barilling through, his round body pushing against Inuyasha's legs as he begged for attention.

Inuyasha offered him some pets before he went back to his room.

In the shower he washed gunpowder and death off of himself and found his eyes drooping closed.

He brushed his teeth and combed back his hair.

He collapsed into his bed, wishing Kagome were there.

On Friday they were going to go look at rings, he was going to talk to his doctor and see what he could do to get her knocked up.

Yeah, it seemed crazy, but that's something he wanted, something he craved, a baby, a child, a person to call his own. Something that was him and Kagome together.

He knew she was a on birthcontrol but talked to her mom about dropping it because it gave her headaches …

He sighed and reached for his iPhone, he'd left it here so he couldn't be tracked.

He checked his messages.

He had a one new message, it was from Kagome, and it was the thing he went to sleep smiling about.

_Kagome: Love you baby, be safe, good night. :D _

* * *

><p><span>End Of Chapter <span>

**I know, it's been a while, sorry! But I'm back! So don't worry, my baby's home _now so all is right_! Thank you guys for waiting on this seriously! Tha_you! _**

The Knight

10+ reviews – updated

20+ reviews updated quickly


	14. Chapter 14

**There are many Kinds of people I don't like in the world, one of them, for instance, is people in general – Unknown **

**I don't own Inuyasha **

_The Kind of People Naraku doesn't like and a day in the life of Sesshomaru Tashio! _

There were a couple kind of people that Naraku didn't like.

The list really wasn't long:

Annoying People

Loud people

Powerful people

Annoying people was a universal thing, who wanted someone around them that was going to be bugging the hell out them the whole time they around, as a matter of fact, he had an annoying cousin growing up, she constantly wanted to follow him around and be just like him, His mother's niece, he believed. Her name was Kara, her father was American, The only thing he found that was slightly not annoying about her was that she was pretty, and if he remembered correctly she was the fifth person he killed, he did so sparingly, perfectly painless was that bullet to the head.

He also had a subordinate who had this annoying little habit of tapping his expensive loafers on the hard wood floor. The only thing that kept Naraku from removing that foot of his was the fact that he was the best accountant Naraku had ever known and planned to keep him on the job as long as he could think straight.

There was no such thing as a retirement age in the Gangland.

The next one, that was also universal, was loud people. To him he felt like people who could not be quiet were not able to do things with finesse, which was something he prided himself in, he liked being able to kill someone without getting blood on his white loafers or pink button up. Shit was expensive. Being loud also was just the most unattractive quality anyone could have, someone who has a big mouth isn't someone you would trust or take somewhere that you enjoy.

They would ruin it with their obnoxiousness.

That was just unacceptable.

And the last one, of course, was powerful people.

Naraku hated people who were more powerful then him, there was only a short list of them actually, pretty much only one of them, really.

Well a group, if you counted the fact that they were family.

Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Inu, Tashio.

The first time he had encountered the Tashio's was when he as just getting a jump start in the crime scene, not knowing much, he had just actually starting hauling his own Drug ring, a small one, just around the city.

The ring had somehow intercepted something of Sesshomaru's, maybe his club or maybe his boiling pot or something, and the business just dissipated. He ordered everyone to keep selling, not knowing why they quit, and they quickly told him that they couldn't do that if their valued their lives. He ordered a few to continue anyways, lest he sick his father on them, those who listened, and didn't run, were killed within a span of five hours.

There were 30 of them.

Don't get him wrong, he respected Sesshomaru Tashio, one could almost state that he had a small crush. The man was always impeccably dressed, wearing perfectly pressed slacks and nice suits, button ups that were expensive some of them more than some people's rent. His hair was always brushed back and tired with a cord; his bands were fringe over his eyes. He was a man who was talented, he'd seen it himself. He could go out, kill thirty people in an hour, go to work, on his lunch break go and rob a bank or intercept some gold trade off the continent, effect the economy, and then go home, too his nice home and kiss his pregnant wife before they sat down for dinner and movie in the living room.

But on the other hand, he hated him.

How could someone who seemed so simple, be so complicated.

About a couple of months after his hectic not-so-meeting-meeting. With Sesshomaru he got dunked by his father.

He had worked some trade around Africa, diamond trade. Something that he didn't know that the Tashio's specialized in.

Foolishly he started digging on Tashio turf, a gangwar broke out.

He figured that since their were less people with Tashio then things would fly his way, he was wrong. Appearently the old man has it in him. His troops knocked back Naraku's like they were made of plastic, stole their digging site, and their money.

This frustrated him as well. The whole family was just a problem!

So then Naraku's uncle passed away and he became in charge of his squadron, this was a lot more people than he was used to dealing with and didn't handle the change well. He let some of his men get out of line a bit, but before he knew it, that whole squadron was going down! Their was nothing he could do, they were being sniped, and run of the road and their was nothing connected between crimes so they couldn't predict a thing!

The only connection he made was that each of the men were working on the east side of the city, the big flashy part with skyscrapers, tall condo's and malls on every corner.

Finally he figured out what it was, the youngest Tashio, leader of the gang the Kings, didn't like that Naraku's men where all in their space and decided they were going to teach them a lesson.

This was when Naraku learned that their was no way in hell he was going to be able to live with the Tashio's around, but he almost found it fun, the games they played. He of course, knew not to mess with the two big Tashio's but the younger one was quite the entertainment.

So he began playing a game of chess with him, he killed some of Naraku's men Naraku killed some of his men, he bombed Naraku's base, Naraku bombed his gun shed.

Well then another thing went wrong, Inuyasha must have gone running to big brother, because he received this Email form his OWN email just this morning from one, Sesshomaru Tashio.

From: NOMessenger 

Subject: Blank 

_Dear Mr. Naraku, _

_I hope this is the last time that we have to interact, I really hate to get involved with you and my brother's crazy game of whatever the hell your playing. But I'll warn you now, you touch a hair on my brother's head and I will have yours pinned outside the gate of my home. _

_You can play with everyone else's life, I don't care about them, but hurt my brother, and I will end you. Understand? Good. I'm glad we have come to an agreement, by the way, your computer system is just TOO easy to hack. Get a new one. _

_Sincerely, S. T. _

Ah, let the games begin.

A Day In the life of Sesshomaru Tashio 

The alarm clock, it was going off, he knew he had to get up, it was six thirty.

If he didn't get up in time, he would miss out on breakfast, on Rin's homemade lavender tea and pancakes. He had to get up. He rolled over, his arm falling away from his pregnant wife's body.

He flipped off the alarm clock and before he could roll over and pin her down with his arm she was already up yanking one of his button ups on, it stretched tight over her belly, his son growing fast and strong within' her.

He got up in stretched and listened with a slight smile on his face as he head the click of her house shoes on the wooden floor as she made her way down the stairs and to the kitchen.

He stood and got in the shower, washing his hair and body. He got out and dressed himself in black slacks and a blue button up. One of Rin's favorites. He put on his gold cufflinks headed downstairs combing out his hair.

The smell of Lavender and suger assaulted his senses and he practically ran down the stairs.

On the table was a steaming stack of thick fluffy buttermilk pancakes, drizzled in honey maple syrup and cup of steaming lavender tea was beside it.

He sat down and Rin sat beside him, sipping her own tea and starting in on her own pancakes.

"what do you have to do today?" She asked.

"I've got a merger and a meeting, then I should be home a little early today." He said, she smiled happily.

"Good! I'm making these new orange and honey cookies that you have to try! Oh and I think I'm going to make a fig and honey cake, what do you think?" She asked.

He smiled down upon her as he finished his pancakes, "I think that's a wonderful idea." He said, he laid a kiss on her lips and lingered a bit, loving the natural mint taste of her.

She handed him a small black box that would fit nicely in his suit case. The snack she packed him everyday, she smiled sheepishly, "Mint chococlate brownies." She said.

As he stood In the mirror that was by the door, pulling on his black over jacket, "What's for dinner tonight?"

"Chicken Salad Sandwich with raisens, salad and broccoli and cheese, be home early and you may score some dessert." She winked, she leaned up and kissed his neck, over his mating mark.

He leaned down to caress her belly, he spoke down at it, "You be good to your mother today, son." She kissed his forehead and sent him off.

He went to the garage and slid inside of his Veyron Bugatti. Blue.

His drive to work was quick, and went he got there he was bombarded with paperwork.

He spent a good two hours on it before excusing himself for the day and going to Hq.

There he pulled up in the underground garage parked and smoothly got out of the car. The base was a squire basic building with five rows of windows on either side. It was inconspicuous, it was perfect.

His office was near the direct top of the building he made his way there, people stumbled out of the way to not interfere with him.

He went into the office, and shut the door, he went to work on paper, he was opening a new club soon, thinking of a name, maybe, Wicked?

He had an email from one of his biggest drug ringers, who was an excellent at smuggling cocaine into different borders of the world. He had informed him their latest hit was a complete success and was looking forward to being back In town shortly.

Some of the strippers in his club, Viper, had filed some sexual harassment charges, from the staff. He would have to go down their and deal with that, the staff boys should no better.

There was a knock on the door, "Sir, you're 2:45 is here!" A cheery voice said.

"Ah, Darla, send him in thank you dear." He said politely.

The man who came stumbling in looked like he hadn't slept in days, his face was haggard with beard and his eyes were red rimmed and blood shot.

"Oh. Kin. How good to see you please, have a seat." He said. The man sat down in his seat and looked at Sesshomaru with weary eyes.

"What's the matter sir." Kin tried to straighten himself up by tucking his shirt in.

"I've had a few complaints concerning you." Sesshomaru worked his face into a disapproving look.

"W-w-what complaints?" He stuttered. Sesshomaru tsked at him. "I'm sure you know what they are."

"I never done any of that! Those bitches are lying!"

"Kin, I'm going to ask you, did you, or didn't you, take drugs from our bank." He said.

"It was only once sir, and I swear I was going to re-"

Sesshomaru slammed a fist on the table, "There will be no need for that now, I think though, that I should give you some sort of warning and let you go back to work."

The man relaxed, though he shouldn't have.

"Thank you boss I-"

"Ah ah, you still have to receive your warning." He said, this had the man tense up again.

Sesshomaru pulled a blade from under his desk, touched the sharp tip, rubbed it against his palm and looked at Kin from under his eye lashes. The man was back to the whole trembling thing that just pissed him off.

The blade flew from his hand so fast the man didn't even have to blink. It impaled itself in his shoulder a second one flew from his hand in the same instance, spray flew as blood poured out of his eye where the blade had gotten him.

He caually leaned over to his phone and pressed star eleven. "Hello Gina, There's a man in here who needs code orange clean up, thank you."

The woman was in here five minuets later with a gurney and two big men who escorted the trembling, screaming, crying man from his office.

At five Sesshomaru clocked out, he drove home, to his nice neighborhood. Rin was in the front yard, gardening, the whole house smelled like his favorite lemon sugar cookies and sweet tea. He loped out of the car and went to Rin who had just potted the last plant.

She stood and kissed him, and he kissed his wife.

"Hello Honey, how was your day?" She asked against his lips.

He smiled at her, the smile he liked to call just hers, "Fantastic."

_End of Chapter _

_Update Schedule: _

_5+ updated_

_10+ updated quickly _

_20+ updated within the week_


	15. Chapter 15

**PLEASE READ: I would like all of you to know that the reason I did not upate was because would not allow me to update for a reason that I still don't know so I'm glad that I was permitted to update now and I hope that problem wont happen again. I apologize on the behalf of and hope you enjoy the chapter. Thank you very much for all the support and being patient with me. **

**I do not own Inuyasha**

**Warning: This chapter contains very strong sexual content, please be mindful. **

**You've been warned. **

**Also please read the Author note at the end of the chapter**

_**The pink door: **Sex Shop and Fetish station _

Kagome gulped as she read the sign and sent a fleeting look at Inuyasha who was smiling wickedly at the thought of them stepping foot inside.

As if instinctually knowing her instinct to flee he grasped her waste and pushed her into the shop, the floors were pink and pulsed with color as they stepped on it. Kagome just continued to stare at the floor before she gained the courage to look up.

And when she did, she wished she hadn't.

Leather, Lace and Latex was everywhere she looked. The isles had signs hanging over them like they had walked into a grocery store.

Isle one through three was toys, boxes stacked on boxes, Inuyasha's hand guiding her body into the section.

She had to blink at the sheer size of some of them, Inuyasha had picked up some sort of balls on a string, she cocked her head to the side as he studied them cocking a brow as he read the box, and Kagome inched over to him.

"What are those?" She asked nervously.

"First Time triple Love balls." He said.

Kagome gaped, "What do you do with them?" She asked incredulously.

"Silly Kagome, what do you think you do with them?" He set those down in the basket that he had picked up on the way into the store and moved further down the isle, Kagome on the other hand was scared to venture.

He picked up another thing, something pink and shiny and dropped it into the cart. Kagome scurried up to him and picked the thing up, read out loud:

"16 function super rabbit vibrator."

Her eyes grew wide, "What do you need this for?" She asked. He rolled his eyes again, "It's for you." She shook her head at the man who went further down the isle.

He went down into isle two and read off of a box outloud: "Medium Anal Plug." Kagome jumped back.

"No way, No way, no way are you going … There… not at all!" She said angrily.

He looked at her surprised, "Why not?" He asked, pouting but still throwing the box in the basket.

"Because that's disgusting and painful." She said.

He had the gall to throw her an incredulous look. "Then you haven't been doing it right." He argued. She rolled her eyes, "I haven't been doing it at all."

"See! There's your problem, there's a method to the madness my dear." He tsked.

They moved on to the next isle that seemed to be dedicated to all things BDSM. Inuyasha found himself entranced by a costume.

It was a deep red corset, with black studs lining the sweetheart neckline that was designed to no doubt push breasts to heights they just should not go.

The panties that went with them were a thin red G-string. He picked up a blue out fit that look a lot like the first one. Kagome was going to protest but Inuyasha had already thrown the costume in there along with a ball gag and some kind of vibrating plug.

Kagome wasn't so sure about this.

He'd moved onto the next isle, a mask was there that he had found himself entranced with and dropped that in as well. He also grabbed a weird looking thing that had a handle and some strange whips on it that he called a 'flogger' and some kind of paddle.

The last thing he picked up, she had picked out.

It was a chocker that was a lot like a collar. It was completely black, with a beautiful white bow on it. With it came a leash.

As they rolled up to the checkout counter and Kagome tried to figure out if the cashier was a Man in a dress or a Woman with a beard, Their total ran up to about two hundred and Fifty dollars, Kagome balked at the size of their bill and scolded Inuyasha for spending so much money on their sex life.

The person at the counter smiled in knowing and handed them two big bright pink bags and asked them to: "Return to the pink door once more."

When Kagome entered the car she let out the breath she had been holding the whole time in the store. Glaring at him in her peripheral vision he just smiled and began the drive back to the house like everything was normal.

Kagome tried her hardest to hide the bag from nosy neighbors but Inuyasha just strutted through the halls with them like he was showing off a new puppy!

Kagome had a permanent blush on her face due to the nature of their shopping trip.

When they entered the apartment Inuyasha pushed Kagome into the bathroom and told her to change into the red outfit.

She shyly shrugged out of her clothes and panties and pulled on the red G-string, and when she did – something strange began to happen to her.

Instead of feeling like the shy, unconfident girl she usually felt like, she felt much different.

Instead she saw the woman Inuyasha saw. How her skin glowed gold in the lighting due to her natural honey complexion and shimmering lotion. She saw how the red of the thong was bright against her skin looking sinful, seductive, and wonderful.

She pulled on the corset, pulling it to the tightest one, her breasts almost spilling out of the top of the small thing.

She let her hair hang loose off of her shoulders and down to her waist.

She slid on the pair of red pumps that went with the whole outfit stared at herself in the mirror.

After a glance at herself she decided to add one some black eye shadow and eye liner and a quick brush of red lipstick and smiled at herself.

She exited the bathroom and walked briskly and loudly to Inuyasha's bedroom, where she could see candles lit in the distance.

He was standing there in front of the bed in only black loose pants, he gestured at her with his finger and motioned for her to lay across the bed, she did as she was told and watched as he diligently tied her arms and legs to the bed posts, using ties for her wrists and long belts for her ankles.

He looked down at her one last time before tying a steep black tie around her eyes.

"Relax and don't struggle." He ordered.

She did as she was told, "If you move or do something that I don't agree too – you will be spanked, do you understand?" He asked.

She nodded and kept quiet.

"Here are the rules of this game. One, the safeword is 'Red' I need you to tell me that if this is too much."

She nodded.

"I will ask you at points in time if we are Red, Yellow and Green – you will answer truthfully."

She nodded again.

"I'm not going to hurt you; we are going to use delayed gratification. Do you understand?"

She nodded.

She heard the snap of a whip.

"Let the games begin."

**Author note: I'M BACK! **

**The next update should come around June 15th 2012, if at least ten reviews are submitted. **

**Also, I would love some nice, detailed reviews? Is that okay? **

**Thank you. **

**I do not own Inuyasha**


	16. Chapter 16

Dear Readers, I am again shamelessly using my story as an author note: This is important.

There is a rumor going around that they are deleting all stories with 'MA' content. So, that means some of my stories will be most likely taken down, but, if anyone can find another site where I can post fiction I will move the fiction there. I still have all the chapters and everything I just need a place. Know anywhere? Thank you for all the support yours truly,

**The Knight. **


	17. Chapter 17

**WARNING: EXTREME SEXUAL CONTENT AHEAD INCLUDING, Anal play, foot play, dirty language, if you don't like, don't read just read the last sentence and you will pretty much get the gist of the chapter. If you don't like this content, don't read, I don't wanna hear the shit over my reviews thank you lol **

**I do not own Inuyasha. **

* * *

><p>Kagome lay completely in the dark, her eyes blindfolded. At the crack of the whip her spine tingled against her skin.<p>

He pulled her heels off her feet.

She felt something soft brush her right foot, and then her left. And then the feeling was gone. And back again, he brushed her right foot, and her left. And then in one resound smack he hit the heel of her foot soundly, not hard enough to hurt but hard enough to get it tingling, she heard the jingling of a glass and something cold brushed her foot.

She jolted up and felt the wet trail follow, it was _ice. _

She shivered. He brushed the ice up and down the heel of her foot until she was a shivering, trembling mess.

He ran the ice up her calf, ran it around her knee and further up her leg to the inside of her thigh.

His tongue left a hot trail where the ice left a cold one.

He repeated to the other leg, she groaned loudly when he went further up, licking the top of her mound and sliding back down.

He left her alone for what seemed like hours but was probably no more than a few moments.

She felt his hand, warm against her stomach. She jumped at the touching, having not heard him move and obviously not able to see him.

He grasped her hips and lifted her up slightly so he could reach under her.

With a gasp she was startled. He pushed her up with one hand and entered her with one finger a moment later.

She gasped as he pumped it back and forth; she groaned low in her throat.

"Alright my little slave," He started she heard a buzzing start up beside him as she writhed when he pumped in and out of her.

She felt his hand leave her, heard the pop of his fingers sliding out of her wet cavern. His hand drifted downward circling the tight ring of muscle where no man had ever ventured before.

She gasped when he pushed in the tip of his finger. She squirmed, feeling strange and he pushed a little harder, she groaned at the feeling.

"Here baby." A moment later her leaking pussy was filled to the brim, the vibrating sensation was overwhelming.

As she was moaning loudly into the air he was pushing his whole finger into her unexplored body.

He pushed into her, one long thick finger was pushed deeply into her, she moaned deeply; he back arching into his touch.

He chuckled deeply, "You like that baby? You like being full like this?" He asked.

She moaned loudly, "Yes, Yes, more, more."

"that's what I like." He said.

He pushed a second finger in her, "Oh yeah, you like that huh? Naughty naughty girl." He said.

He pulled the vibrating toy out of her leaking body before pushing it back in, hard and fast twisting and turning.

She came undone loudly against his sheets, groaning and screeching. She could feel his eyes on her as she spilled upon his sheets.

The moment it was over and the stars flew from her eyes she felt something rubbing at her lips, she opened them, it was his hand she licked it clean, tasting herself, her musty, citrus flavor.

She smiled at him and he chuckled, "You like that huh?"

She nodded, "You want more?" He asked; she nodded again.

He left her again, this time she felt something moist around her toe, it was warm and wet. His mouth. She squealed, jumping.

He licked and sucked her big toe before letting it go with a pop he licked up her right leg slowly lavishing the skin, and then the other leg.

When he reached her mound, she heard him inhale largely. Before letting one long, wicked lick run from the top to bottom.

She couldn't help it, she screamed.

As soon as she stopped screaming his tongue was inside of her, suckling and licking, literally slurrlping on her.

She was fisting the ties around her wrists, straining. "Please, please, please." She was begging, he came up asking: "What do you want?"

"I want to touch you!" She called. He chuckled, reaching up and untying her he sat her up. She felt the bed shake and felt him take her hands. He wrapped her hands around his straining growth. She leaned forward and licked the tip, she felt the salty tangy taste of his pre-cum on her lips and groaned. She opened her mouth and suckled his head lightly, he growled in the back of his throat as she sucked him deeper and harder each time.

He was practically growling as he hit the back of her throat, he twitched once in the back of her throat and she sucked him deeper and harder. Her face was buried in his pubic hair she was so far on his cock.

His hands were buried in her hair and he pumped deeply in her mouth.

With a roar he came in her mouth, his hot come slid down her throat, she moaned deeply.

With a satisfied sigh he let her body drop down on the bed.

She felt him undo her legs and slid over her, his still hard cock butting against her hip and stomach.

"Tell me what you want now?" He panted in her ear.

"I want you." She panted back.

"Where? Where do you want me?" He licked the shell of her ear.

"I want you in my pussy please, please, come inside me."

She spoke no more she was whipped up, her legs pulled so far apart she was in a split, he slid his tip in and back out a few times, teasing her, before slamming home.

They groaned at the same time. Her hands gripped his shoulders, her eyes still blinded.

He was going wild over her, she could hear the slapping of their bodies, the sweat sinking into the sheets the sounds that filled the room like a song.

"You feel so good, so tight, so wonderful, I love being inside of you. I love you."

He called and kept talking, "I'm going to come inside you and pray, _PRAY! _That you give. Me. A. Baby!" He shouted.

And she snapped coming as he did, filling her to the brim. With quivering arms he laid his body ontop of hers and pulling the blindfold off of her head.

He cuddled her and his cock went flaccid inside of her, he sniffed her neck and they grinned madly at each other.

"We should do that more often." He said. She smirked, "Yes we should"

The cuddled in silence for a few moments before they both dozed, they awoke to the sound of gunshots breaking the window.

* * *

><p><span>PLEASE READ THE WHOLE AUTHOR NOTE!<span>

**MUST READ: I will continue to write the story until I move it, so you guys wont be out of chapers or anything like that! I know that you guys were pretty anxious for this, the chapter is short on purpose I've been trying to move fanfiction around and I've been really busy lately I just wanted to get this part out there. **

**ALSO: I'm going to be doing a twilight fanfic after this and am looking for a beta-reader! This Fanfic is going to be done in three to four chapters, I don't know if I'm doing a sequel yet but I most likely will and will need a beta-reader for that as well! Please let me know all of my supporters and lovers! **

**Also, In light of the rumor, I'm hearing so far it's true, if you hear different please let me know. **

**Thank you! **

**I do not own Inuyasha. **

**The Chapter will be updated June 13 if 20 reviews are submitted tomorrow if I'm done with it :D Thank you guys! **


	18. Chapter 18

**It's obvious no one reads my author notes, please read my author notes. **

**If anyone is interested in beta-reading please send me a private message.**

* * *

><p>I do not own Inuyasha.<p>

Inuyasha pushed Kagome to the floor as soon as the window shattered. She hit the ground with a scream, it was raining glass and bullets she watched Inuyasha struggle into some sweats and push open his draw on the bureau.

He pulled out a large gun but by the time he got it up, the bullets had stopped. He cursed, snatching Kagome up by her arm and pulled her out of the room, He threw a large shirt at her. She pulled it on; he was running around the house yelling on his cell phone.

The moment he clicked off he looked at her, with grave eyes, "Kagome I need you to listen to me, the police are going to be here in two minuets, we are going to be arrested."

"WHAT!" She shrieked.

"Calm down, you don't know anything, they cant hold you. Miroku is going to bail you out – "

She cut him off, "What about you?" She asked.

He wouldn't look at her. "I'll be fine."

"No, No! You tell me what's going on! Are you going to be ok-"

"Inuyasha Tashio, this is the police. We have your apartment completely surrounded, open the door now with your hands up or we are breaking it down completely."

She was shaking, god she couldn't stop shaking!

He pulled her into his arms, stroking her face and whispering to her as she heard the door burst open, his lips were on her forehead, tears running down her face.

The police roughly pulled her from his arms, "Kagome Higurashi, you are also under arrest, for aiding and abiding a criminal."

"Inuyasha Tashio you are under arrest for statchitory rape, money laundering, weapons trading, illegal weapon holding, attempted murder, manslaughter, 2nd degree murder, kidnapping, aiding and abiding a criminal, theft, arson," The list went on and on and Kagome was dragged from his home by a buff police officer whispering reassurances to her.

She was put in a police car screaming and crying and kicking the back of the seat.

She saw Inuyasha put in the police car behind her, he was smiling sadly at her, but he had a wicked gleam in his eye.

They were taking down to the police head quarters and separated immediately.

A police officer with a scar on his face stripped her and put her into an orange jump suit; as she fought him and handcuffed her to a chair in a room in the middle of no where.

There was a two way mirror on the other side of the room that she couldn't see through.

After minuets alone a well dressed woman in a white suit came in, holding a folder.

She sat down and pushed me a glass of water, "I bet your thirsty dear, here's some water."

Kagome took a tentative sip.

"My name is Mai Faishow"

"First off, I want you to know that whatever you say in here will not be repeated." Psh, she knew that was a lie.

"Second off I want you to know that you are safe here, he cannot hurt you anymore."

Kagome looked at her, appalled, " Hurt me? Inuyasha would never hurt me! He loves me are you out of your mind!" She screamed.

"Kagome" The woman said. "We believe you have something called Stockholm syndrome. It's when you fall in love with someone who hurts you and I want you to know, you don't have to like him-"

"Inuyasha would never ever hurt me, you stupid idiot. I love him, I don't care what he's done, who he's killed, I love him! And hopefully one day I will carry his child and walk down the isle with him! You're not getting anything out of me!"

The woman suddenly had a poker face on, "So does that imply that you know something?"

"No" Kagome stuck her nose in the air.

She pulled out a folder from her white brief case.

She set some pictures on the table, "Kagome can you tell me if you know any of these men?" She showed some pictures of men Kagome didn't know.

"Nope." She popped the 'P'.

'"Well all four of these men are dead with witnesses stating that Inuyasha was involved in the kidnap and murder of these men. Kagome, these men had families, children, wives that are now alone."

Kagome stuck her nose further in the air, "That has nothing to do with me or my fiancée!" Kagome said stubbornly.

At that moment a man in a suit came in, he must be the bad cop.

"Listen to me Kagome Higurashi, you're about to go to jail, spend five years in jail for that man, do you want to do that? Do you want to take the fall for that sick man!" He said.

Kagome snarled at him, "Oh shut up you stupid asshole. I stick by my fiancée and I don't give a damn what you say! I'll spend five years in jail, I'll spend fifty years in jail!" She spat.

The man got right in her face, snarling viciously at her, "Listen Bitch, I'm trying to-"

The door swung open a third time and Kagome's mouth dropped, "Sesshomaru?" She asked.

Inuyasha's older brother stood their dressed impeccably.

"Now detective that's quite enough, you have nothing to hold her hear and you know it, Now, it's three o'clock in the morning. Let my sister in law go." The male detective stood up slowly.

"Kagome Higurashi you are free to go, Inuyasha Tashio's hearing is in one month. Be there. I would like to see your face when they sentence him to life in prison." He said.

Kagome stood, Sesshomaru was already holding her things they walked in silence back to his Bugatti Veyron, once she was inside, she finally let loose, tears falling down her cheeks.

"He's going to die in there!" She sobbed.

Sesshomaru left the car in park and wrapped an arm around her shoulders in a comforting embrace.

"Kagome please, obviously we are not going to let him rot in prison with you having a child on the way." He said so simply she almost didn't understand.

"Excuse me?"

He rolled his eyes, "I could smell the pup on you from a mile a way, besides, and they don't have anything on him. Trust me. He'll be fine." He said.

He drove Kagome home in silence, stopping once only to pick her up a chocolate shake.

When she went home her mother was already waiting up for her, drawing a warm bath she helped her daughter in and scented the bath with oils.

She washed her daughters hair as she sobbed and ran for the phone when it rang.

It was Inuyasha.

"This is my one phone call for the night sweetheart, I get one a day, and you can visit me once a week. My hearing is next month, baby? I love you. I promise everything's going to be okay. Don't be stressed. Think about it, next year? You and me? Getting married? Traveling the world. Can't wait. Honey? I love you. I love you so much, don't cry. Get some sleep. It'll all be over soon. I get a five minuet call once a day so I'll call you tomorrow at noon exactly." He said.

It just made her sob harder.

"Don't cry baby, it'll be like I never left, I love you okay? I love you." He hung up the phone after she said it back.

Her mother helped her out of the tub, dryed her hair and laid in bed with her stroking her face and whispering reassurances, Sota came in too, curling up against her back and crying with her.

Inuyasha was the father Sota never had, he loved him that much.

They cried together until six o'clock in the morning when Kagome finally fell asleep.

It was going to be the longest month of her life.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR NOTE: Aw! So sad! Don't cry though! We all love Inuyasha . <strong>

**So are you guys thinking sequel? Again, I need a beta-reader for my new twilight story that's coming out and one if I decide to sequel this. If anyone is interested in beta-ing please send me a PRIVATE MESSAGE. **

**Still looking for a new place to move stories. I will let you know if I find a place! **

**UPDATE WILL BE MADE TOMORROW IF 30 REVIEWS ARE SUBMITTED. THE STORY IS COMPLETE I JUST NEED TO POST IT! **


	19. Chapter 19

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

It was the longest month of Kagome's life.

She got a phone call every day a noon, she talked to Inuyasha for five minuets, exchanging I love you's and such.

She visited him once a week for thirty minuets; they held hands on the glass. She didn't mention the baby to him, not yet.

She talked to Sesshomaru almost every day, keeping tabs on the case. Which was still hanging in the balance.

Her mother was a walking, talking baby machine. She was out buying cribs and clothes, scheduling appointments and making picketing signs for Inuyasha.

Kagome got her letter of assurance that she would be able to graduate early and permission from the state to marry in prison if need be.

She was in a whirlwind of trying on wedding dresses, doing pregnancy exercises reading up on the case.

She got visits from Miroku and Koga daily, always coming over to watch TV or help out around the house. In her first month of pregnancy only she had already gained 5 pounds.

Her baby was already the size of a green bean.

They said he would be born in a astounding five months. He was unnaturally strong for his age and was growing way to fast.

She wasn't prepared.

She also wasn't prepared if Inuyasha was going to be sentenced to life in prison, she had no idea what she would do.

His parents were over her house constantly, especially his mom, who was helping her pick out cribs and room colors, she was always sitting on the couch with Kagome's mother every morning and would listen to her and Inuyasha's phone conversations with tears in her eyes.

The trial came faster than Kagome thought it would.

She dressed herself softly in a purple dress that went a couple inches above her knee's, a black belt wrapped just under her bust and showed her small baby bump.

She left her hair down long; brushing it back and putting a flower clip on it. She wore black mascara that she knew would run if she cried.

She pulled on black Christian Louboutin black pumps. And grabbed her handmade shoulder bag.

They drove to the courthouse, when they arrived the press was scoured about. The moment she got out of the car they scoured her, snapping pictures. She covered her eyes with black aviators.

When they arrived to the room they had her sitting front and center.

The judge called: "Now entering the case of Inuyasha Tashio. What are the charges brought up?"

The D.A. stood, "Charges brought up are Statchitory Rape, 2nd Degree murder, Manslaughter in the 3rd degree, Arson, Theft, Money Laundering, Illegal trade, Illegal weapons holding, Kidnapping, Car theft, Drug Dealing, 1st degree murder, and the buying and selling of illegal firearms."

"How much time are you asking for?" the Judge asked.

"Life in prison, no bail, no parole." She said.

At that moment the doors opened and two guards entered, bringing in Inuyasha.

He smiled at her before he was led up to the stand, he sat at a table right in front of them for a moment before pulling him to sit in the chair.

First the D.A. stood and went to talk to him.

"Mr. Tashio, is it true that you belong to one of the most ruthless gang's in the city."

"That's NOT true." He responded. I raised a brow.

"We have all these pictures of you with them-"

"Ms. Elise, I do not belong to the gang, I run the gang." He said.

The courtroom was silent for a few moments.

"Alright now is it true, that you and your gang members were caught ON TAPE talking to Mr. Fawn the night he died."

"Yes it's true."

"Mr. Tashio, did you kill Mr. Yawn?"

"No Ms. Elise, I didn't." He replied.

"Alright, Mr. Tashio, how old is your girlfriend?"

"My _Finacee _is 17 years old." He said.

"Now how old are you, Mr. Tashio, over eighteen, just say yes or no."

"Yes."

"Mr. Tashio were you aware of your 'finacee's' age before you asked her to marry you?"

"Yupp,"

"And before you slept with her."

"Yupp."

"Mr. Tashio was she willing?"

"Yes."

The D.A. turned to the jury, "Is that what we want? A sick man lurking around high school girls."

Inuyasha's lawyer stood up, "I object, what's the relevance?"

"The relevance would be that we need to know what kind of man Inuyasha Tashio really is."

They spent another hour asking him questions, and pulling witnesses to the stand to go against him and for him. It was an unbalanced scale at the moment, fifty-fifty.

Until they called Kagome to the stand.

She stood and went to the stand.

The D.A. looked her over, "Ms. Kagome, how old are you?"

"You already asked Inuyasha this, he did not lie" She said.

The woman looked impressed before continuing.

"Ms. Kagome, was Mr. Tashio with you the night he was arrested."

"Yes he was, he saved my life – when your officers fired through out bedroom window to try and get us out of the house, almost killing us. I would say that's attempted murder, wouldn't you Ms. Elise?" She asked.

The woman's face tightened.

"Ms. Higurashi, I am the one asking the questions, now tell me. Why do you think it's right that Inuyasha Tashio walk? Someone who murders, steals, shoots, does drugs, why should he be allowed around other peoples children, why should he be out in the open."

Kagome looked proudly at her fiancée who stood gazing at her from the stand and smiled.

"There's a lot of things, that the outside world does not know about the man I love. They don't know that he's practically a pacifist, he hates violence he wishes the world worked differently, they don't know that last time I talked to him he cried to me, scared he would never see me again." She watched as the Jury's hard expressions slowly melted.

So she continued, "They don't understand things about me. I know he didn't kill those men, that's not his style. He's not messy, he would never leave trials of blood around, he cleans all the time. You said you found finger prints, but none of them matched his on any crime scene."

Kagome looked to the jury, "Before you send my Husband to life in prison, think about what it would have been like growing up without a father, that's what my daughter is going to have to deal with, being father-less, my baby girl, who is growing inside of me,"

She pulled a picture out of her bag, an ultrasound picture.

Tears ran down her face as she gazed at it and flashed it at the jury, she could feel the mascara running and her eyes going red.

"My daughter, is never going to know him, and the media is going to make it seem like he's some monster. He's not going to be there when she's born, he's not going to be there for her first date, or for her first steps." She sobbed.

She peaked out of her hair and saw some of the woman in the jury with tears in their eyes.

"That's all I have to say." She stepped of the stand and ignored Inuyasha's gaping look.

She went and sat down, between their mothers and cried a little bit more as the jury left to go and discuss.

The whole courtroom was in silence for forty five minuets as the jury piled back in.

"Have you reached a verdict?"

"We have." They replied in unison.

"We the jury find the defendant Inuyasha Tashio ….."

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR NOTE: MWAHAHAHAHA! MWAHAHAHAHA! MWHAHAHAHA<strong>

**If you are interested in being my beta-reader for my Inuyasha stories and my twilight stories please send me a private message. **

**WILL BE UPDATED TOMORROW IF AT LEAST 20 REVIEWS ARE SUBMITED! LOVE YOU ALL! **


	20. Chapter 20:The End

Six Months Later 

* * *

><p><span>Kagome <span>rolled over in her bed. Her face pressed against the pillow she let out a groan, there was a slow throb coming from her hips and her lower back. It'd been happening for an hour now. She flopped to the other side, hoping to get things moving.

"Stop shaking the bed." The grouchy voice on the other side of the bed was a complete gravel pit.

"Sorry, I'm uncomfortable" She said. Inuyasha rolled over and began to stroke her tummy. Talking to it softly, "Come on baby girl, stop making your mommy uncomfortable." He said quietly to it.

Kagome smiled and wondered how she was so lucky.

The jury had found Inuyasha Tashio not guilty on all charges. He'd been put on parole for three months and the police kept watching him. The police officer that shot through their window was sentenced to two years in jail for attempted murder.

The moment they let him out of the 'big house' there was a media rampage, and Sesshomaru took the lead. Stuffing Inuyasha in a suit and sending him fifty floors up in his sky scraper to be a partial partner in his business. So in front of everyone, Inuyasha was a legitimate business man, behind closed doors, he was a ring leader.

Meanwhile Kagome managed to last another six months of pregnancy she gained much weight, her stomach was protruding so far out that it almost looked unreal.

Inuyasha loved to talk to her stomach, he would stroke it and sing to it and read to it. And when he was stressed he would lay his big hand across her stomach and feel as their baby kicked and kicked.

Kagome thought that he would be slightly upset that he wasn't having a son, but that wasn't the case, he was ecstatic he was having a girl. Although he swore he was snapping a chastity belt on her.

He didn't even fight her on painting the baby room pink, he even picked out a pink and white crib and had a Winnie the Pooh mural painted on her wall.

He threw himself whole-heartedly into following his brothers footsteps since Sesshomaru is offering. He was immensely proud of himself for earning his brothers trust and hand in the work.

The media turned into a feeding frenzy after the case saying things like: "Can the Jury be paid out?" and "Why do we let people go just because they have children on the way?"

Hate-mail was sent their houses were egged and T-pd and security had to be set up and restraining orders, it was tough first three months. But now things were back to normal.

For the most part they continued on with life as usual. Kagome graduated from high school early for good academics.

She was going to school for early childhood education, she wanted to be a Kindergarten teacher.

Kagome rolled again, this time farther from Inuyasha, trying to get the pressure away from her hips, she felt like they were going to snap!

"Baby just relax." He mumbled before drifting back into sleep.

She stayed awake for a few moments longer before drifting back to sleep, uncomfortable, sleep. Last time she looked at the clock it read 1:00 a.m.

She jolted back awake at 3:00a.m. Feeling strange and slightly empty, deflated. She felt something warm running down her legs and then a gush of water.

"Ew Kagome, did you just pee the bed?" Inuyasha mumbled from his side of the large bed.

Not even looking up from his pillow where his head was buried.

"No!" Kagome said, confused and red in the face.

Then, like clockwork, pain followed.

It wasn't extreme or really even too painful, but it was like a prick. "Ow." She mumbled rubbing her stomach.

Her thoughts kicked into over drive. "Inuyasha!" She kicked him. "Inuyasha I'm in labor! Get up! Get up! Get the car!" She said, she swung her legs over and started to get up.

While Inuyasha panicked and rolled off the side of the bed. "What! Now?" he asked.

"Yes Now!" She said, pulling on pajama pants and started yanking clothes into a pink bag that she had been preparing for days now.

Inuyasha was pulling pants on and mumblings to himself: "I'm going to okay, I'm going to be just fine, Everythings going to be okay."

She gawked at him, "YOU'RE GOING TO BE OKAY?" She yelled.

He jumped and grabbed a T-shirt and pulled it on. He pulled the bag from her hands, grabbed his keys and his already packed bag and rushed them downstairs.

She had to walk slower but made it to the car by the time she got in their he was ready to go, "What was takin' you so long?" He asked.

"What do you mean? When's the last time you tried to walk down the stairs with a whale attached to the front of your body!" She screeched as he started up the car and pulled out of the drive way and onto the free way.

When she looked back at him he appeared to be doing her 'calm' breathing.

She slapped him on the back of the head. "What?" He snapped.

"Stop doing my breathing! You'll take all the air!" She yelled, "What? That doesn't make any sense!' He yelled back.

So they started doing the breathing together.

When they arrived at the hospital Inuyasha launched off again to get a nurse to get her a wheel chair. They were pushing her quickly off to labor and delivery into an elevator. Inuyasha was still stealing all the air.

When they had her settled in the room with all the monitors on they reviewed their plan with the doctor.

"I'm going for an all natural birth, no medication I just want to be all natural." She said.

For the first hour things moved along slow, pain and pressure.

During the second hour the parents showed up, bringing flowers and stuffed animals.

During the third hour she fell into uncomfortable, unstable sleep and she awoken only to the crunch of Inuyasha eating chips. She sat up quickly and stared at him.

"Are you seriously eating?"

"Yes why wouldn't I?"

"Because I cant eat. All I can have is ice-chips."

He looked at her weirdly, "Then eat ice-chips."

"I can't! You ate them all last hour!" She said. He looked sheepish.

Five hours later, the moment was there.

The doctor put her in position, putting her legs up in position and positioning himself.

"Aright Kagome, when I say push you push for ten seconds."

By this time she was covered in sweat from the hours of hard core contractions.

"Aright." Inuyasha put himself on her right side holding her hand.

"Alright Ms. Kagome, on one, two, three! Push!"

And she did, she pushed her little heart out, but nothing happened.

"Okay, One, two, three." She pushed a little harder.

"Alright you're crowning right now I need one good push to try and get her head out!" He was saying.

Inuyasha was stroking her face, mumbling to her trying to get her to push harder.

"Come baby, I know you can do it, one good push! Come on."

She screamed as she let out her good push, the babies head slipping out. She was breathing hard.

"one more good push please." The doctor said, Kagome did as she was told with tears streaming down her face and Inuyasha's hand in hers.

"Mr. Tashio, would you like to cut the cord?" The doctor asked. The babies cries erupted in the room, Kagome's head fell back on the cushion and she basked in the cries of her baby girl.

She saw Inuyasha cut the cord and the watch the nurses clean the baby, wrap her in a light green blanket and hand her over to Inuyasha, who cradled her to his body.

On a second look she noticed the tears pouring down his face.

"Your name is Light, cause you're the light of my life." He mumbled.

_Light Leah Tashio _

* * *

><p><span>Six Years Later <span>

"DaDa! Come get me!" Silvery pig tails tied with pink bows appeared from behind the sofa as Inuyasha chased around the little girl who was barreling around on her knees.

"Light slow down, you're going to get rug burn!" Inuyasha chased her around, she stopped and fell into a giggling mass of quivering little girl.

He scooped her up and flipped her upside down on his shoulder, she screamed and giggled. He reached up and tickled her stomach as it growled loudly. "Woah! Do you have a monster growing in there!" He teased as he led her to the kitchen and sat her on the counter.

"What do you want to make for lunch for mama and the baby?" He asked.

"And don't forget Daisuke!" She cheered.

"I could never forget Daisuke, but he's napping. Now tell me baby girl, are you excited to have another brother?" He asked her.

She nodded crazily, her pig tails swinging. "Yeah! But I wish that mama would have another girl so I have someone to play dress up with. I cant play dress up with Daisuke, he just puts the stuff in his mouth!"

"Well honey, Daisuke is only two – he doesn't know any better. Remember? He's just learning to talk." Inuyasha said.

"So you want mama to have another girl?" He changed the subject. Talking about Daisuke not being able to do things she does confuses her.

"Yes! So we can play dress up and have tea parties." She said.

"I thought you and Grandma only had tea parties?" He asked her. Pulling the fixings for PBandJ's out of the cabinet.

"Yeah we do, but PawPaw always interrupts and wants to play too" She wrinkled her little nose, an action she picked up from her mother.

"Why cant PawPaw play?" He asked, snickering. His father tried so hard to play with the little girl who always dismissed him because he was a boy.

"Cause he's a boy! And girls don't play with boys until they are forty." She repeated the phrase that every male in her life had told her since the day she was born.

He finished the sandwiches cutting them in half and loading them onto a plate.

He started up the stairs and she followed.

"You'll have to tell mommy that you want a sister." He said.

They turned the corner and walked down the hall to the master bedroom. They entered and Inuyasha took in the sight:

Kagome sitting on the bed, next to his two year old son Daisuke who was slowly waking, golden eyes slowly slipping open, Kagome's belly was large; Daisuke had a hand on it, probably feeling the thump thump of the baby.

Light hopped onto the bed, bouncing up and down waking Daisuke quickly.

"Mama! Mama! I know what I want for Christmas!" she called.

"Honey its march! Alright, what do you want for Christmas she asked, making room for Inuyasha under the covers.

"I would like a baby sister, pretty pretty please with pink sprinkles and water melon on top!" She pleaded.

Kagome laughed lightly, "Alright honey, we'll think about it. But this one has to be born first right?" She asked. "Just one more week and then we have to go to the doctor so that he can be born do you know what you want to name him?" She asked.

They were allowing Light to name their third child.

"I want to name his Akira, because that means bright, so then we are Light and Bright!" She said.

Kagome nodded, "I like that." She said. "I really like that." She said. And then turned a glare on Inuyasha.

"Who said we were having more kids?" She hissed at him as Daisuke and light conversed.

"I think it's a wonderful Idea, one more girl, one more boy." He said.

She sighed, "That's what you said last time. Alright, I guess – one more girl and one more boy." She smiled. He leaned down and kissed her swollen lips.

"I love you baby" he said.

"Forever?" She asked.

"Forever" He agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>So, Sequel or not? <strong>

**I do not own Inuyasha. **

**Please read:**

**THAKN YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND LOVE! Please let me know if you want a sequel on the POLL ON MY PROFILE!**


End file.
